London Calling
by Nora.Bells
Summary: Bella es una joven vampira que emprende la solitaria aventura de estudiar arte en Londres, mientras trabaja en una de sus obras un misterioso vampiro la observa silenciosamente.
1. Tate Modern

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia y situaciones sí son mías!_

**_Resumen:_**_ Bella es una joven vampira que emprende la solitaria aventura de estudiar arte en Londres, mientras trabaja en una de sus obras un misterioso vampiro la observa silenciosamente._

_

* * *

_

**_Capítulo 1: Tate Modern_**

Llevaba varios días queriendo continuar este dibujo, pero el maldito tiempo soleado de Londres me lo había estado impidiendo. Debía terminar la panorámica del Puente del Milenio con Saint Paul's de fondo para un trabajo de la universidad que tenía que entregar esta misma semana. Pensaba que ser vampira no iba a acarrearme tantos problemas para estudiar Arte, pero los trabajos que debía realizar al aire libre estaban complicando demasiado mi continuación en el Camberwell College of Arts.

Suspiraba sonoramente, rezando para que las nubes no desaparecieran del cielo de Londres y me diera tiempo a terminar el dibujo antes de que la Tate Modern cerrara. La perspectiva desde la terraza que está al lado de la cafetería es maravillosa, por lo que era el mejor sitio para realizar este trabajo.

Estaba sentada en una silla, sostenía el blog de dibujo tamaño A3 en mis piernas flexionadas y tenía en el suelo un pequeño estuche con carboncillos, sanguinas y demás utensilios. Mi cabeza iba de arriba abajo, tomando medidas de los edificios con mi lápiz; extendía mi brazo con él y guiñaba un ojo mirando el paisaje, luego ponía el lápiz sobre el papel y me orientaba para saber si mi dibujo seguía las proporciones correctas.

La gente entraba y salía de la terraza de la Tate Modern con sus cafés y muffins en la mano, se apoyaba en la baranda y miraba al horizonte, o simplemente se sentaban a descansar después de una maratoniana jornada por las siete plantas del museo. Yo seguía con lo mío, había personas que disimuladamente se asomaban sobre mi hombro y echaban un vistazo, mientras que otras descaradamente se quedaban un rato mirando mi trabajo; y eso verdaderamente me ponía muy nerviosa. No es que la cercanía de los humanos me molestara, ya toleraba bastante bien su olor, de lo contrario jamás me hubiera matriculado en la universidad; pero mejor mantener la distancia con ellos por lo que pueda pasar.

Seguía concentrada en mi trabajo cuando de nuevo noté que alguien entraba, pero en esta ocasión mi olfato me indicó perfectamente que no se trababa precisamente de un humano. Me erguí ligeramente en mi silla asustada ante la proximidad de un vampiro, no solía tener ninguna relación con ellos a excepción del aquelarre que me cuidó tras mi conversión en Italia. El vampiro también debió notar mi olor ya que se quedó inmóvil en la puerta unos segundos, hasta que le apremiaron otras personas para que se moviera y dejara paso. Comenzó a andar lentamente detrás de mí, hasta que se posicionó a mi altura en una de las sillas más alejadas junto a la pared.

Levanté un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a través de la cortina de mi pelo, esperando que no estuviera mirándome en ese momento; pero sí lo estaba. Me encontré para mi sorpresa con un chico más o menos de mi edad, realmente guapo, incluso para ser vampiro, superaba holgadamente la media de belleza de los de su especie. Sus facciones eran marcadas y muy masculinas, lo que le hacía tremendamente atractivo; su pelo estaba cuidadamente despeinado y su color era un poco indescifrable, siendo más bien castaño dorado con reflejos rojizos; sentí en ese momento un increíble deseo de meter mis manos en su pelo. Me sorprendí a mí misma al tener ese pensamiento y moví la cabeza hacia los lados varias veces como para intentar eliminarlo; él giró su posición en ese momento como para observarme mejor y me removí incómoda volviendo mi vista de nuevo al cuaderno de pintura.

En los breves segundos que estuve mirando no pude ver sus ojos ya que se ocultaban tras unas gafas wayfarer negras; lo más probable es que fuesen rojos y por eso se ocultaba tras ellas. Yo siempre he sido vegetariana, seguí la conducta del aquelarre que me recogió cuando otros me atacaron; por lo que los vampiros con dieta de humanos me imponían demasiado respeto.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba claro que había perdido totalmente la concentración y era incapaz de seguir con mi trabajo con un vampiro sanguinario mirándome inquisitivamente. Cerré mi blog y recogí mi lapicero del suelo, guardé todo en mi bolso y me levanté para dirigirme a la salida. Mientras tanto comprobé que él no me quitaba la vista de encima, y como si quisiera confirmarme algo, levantó sus gafas hasta dejarlas sobre su pelo mostrándome unos preciosos ojos color miel que quitaban el aliento. Seguí andando hacia la salida, y murmuré un bajo ─hasta luego─ antes de girar la manivela de la puerta. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras un poco consternada ante el descubrimiento del atractivo vampiro vegetariano que acababa de ver. Salí a la calle e instintivamente miré hacia lo alto del imponente edificio de la Tate Modern como queriéndolo volver a ver, aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

Llegué a la estación de metro más cercana, quería llegar pronto a mi apartamento y poder relajarme. Vivía sola en un modesto apartamento de dos habitaciones en la zona de Vauxhall, relativamente cerca del Camberwell College. El edificio era propiedad de una familia hindú que tenía una tienda de comestibles en la parte inferior de la vivienda; yo accedía a ella por una puerta desde la calle, y a través de unas empinadas escaleras llegaba a mi apartamento. Dejé el bolso tirado en la entrada y me fui desnudando por el pasillo hasta entrar en la ducha, necesitaba eliminar la tensión urgentemente. No sabía por qué me sentía así, no era el primer vampiro que veía en Londres, pero sí era el primer vegetariano con el que me encontraba desde que salí de Italia. Y yo me sentía sola, bastante sola. Me recriminé mentalmente mientras dejaba que me cayera el agua de la ducha por no haberle saludado; no era tan difícil acercarme a él y haber dicho "hola", pero no; yo seguía siendo la misma niña tímida e insegura que cuando era humana. Además era tan guapo…. Dios! Me quedé estancada en mis diecinueve hormonales años y necesitaba urgentemente un hombre, novio o lo que sea. Mi querida compañera alcachofa-desmontable de la ducha ya no me satisfacía como antes. Casi me doy de cabezazos contra los azulejos del baño pensando en él y en mi estúpida actitud al soltarle un insulso "hasta luego". Si fuese más lanzada podría tenerlo en casa en éstos momentos y yo probablemente no estaría pensando es cómo eliminar de mí esta maldita tensión sexual que acumulo día a día. Según me han dicho y puedo comprobar por mí misma los vampiros somos seres sexualmente muy activos, por lo que esta abstinencia está matándome. Necesito conocer a alguien urgentemente, y para una ocasión que tengo voy y la desperdicio. A imbécil desde luego no me gana nadie.

Después de permanecer casi quince minutos bajo el chorro de agua caliente me puse el pijama que no necesitaba, aunque me servía para estar cómoda en casa. Cogí mi Ipod y puse la música de "The XX" flojita en los altavoces, me senté en el sofá con mi cuaderno y me puse a dibujar. Mientras la suave voz de la chica cantaba "Crystalised" de mi mano salía sin quererlo trazos de un bello y masculino rostro, aunque por mucho que lo intenté me fue imposible plasmar su cara. Deseché muchas hojas y al final nada, tiré con desgana el cuaderno lejos de mí y cerré los ojos tumbándome en el sofá; pensando que ojalá pudiese dormir en ese momento, de verdad lo necesitaba.

-

El día volvió a amanecer soleado. ¿Qué le pasa al maldito Londres con el tiempo? Ojalá viniese una borrasca y lloviera durante un mes; ¿no se supone que aquí siempre está nublado?, a este paso no terminaría mis estudios nunca. Viendo el panorama aproveché la mañana para ordenar y limpiar mi apartamento, estudiar y terminar los trabajos atrasados. Hoy era viernes, el día en que se suponía que debía entregar mi dibujo del Puente del Milenio y Saint Paul's; así que rezaría para que el profesor no me pusiera mucho impedimento en entregarlo el lunes. Cuando estas circunstancias adversas se me acumulaban durante varios días, debía echarle imaginación al asunto; mi palidez y ojeras ayudan a eso. Fingir una enfermedad con mi aspecto no era muy complicado, por lo que algunos profesores no preguntaban por mis ausencias y algún retraso en entrega de trabajos; alguna ventaja debía tener esta circunstancia.

Hoy la Tate Modern abría hasta las 10 de la noche, por lo que volví a dirigirme allí e intentar terminar el puñetero trabajo de una vez por todas. Las luces nocturnas no me permitían darle la tonalidad del atardecer que quería, pero creo que cambiarlas por los azules nocturnos no quedaría mal; así que tendría dos días más para terminarlo.

Salí tranquilamente de la estación de Southwark, la noche estaba preciosa. Caminé sin prisa por las calles hasta llegar a la galería, subí hasta la séptima planta y entré en la terraza. Únicamente había una persona apoyada en la baranda cuando entré, ésta se giró y me miró intensamente con sus ojos color miel.

─Hola, he estado esperándote toda la tarde ─ me soltó de sopetón, y a mí se me cayó el bolso al suelo de la impresión.

-

* * *

_Hola! Gracias a todos los que hayáis leído esto, es lo primero que escribo y está sin revisar ni nada. Lo que hace una noche de aburrimiento sola en casa!_

_Ya me diréis si merece la pena continuar o no; en caso positivo será un mini-fic, mi cabeza no da para más!!! Gracias._

_Nora._


	2. Segundo encuentro

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia y situaciones sí son mías!_

_**Resumen:**__ Bella es una joven vampira que emprende la solitaria aventura de estudiar arte en Londres, mientras trabaja en una de sus obras un misterioso vampiro la observa silenciosamente._

* * *

_Salí tranquilamente de la estación de Southwark, la noche estaba preciosa. Caminé sin prisa por las calles hasta llegar a la galería, subí hasta la séptima planta y entré en la terraza. Únicamente había una persona apoyada en la baranda cuando entré, ésta se giró y me miró intensamente con sus ojos color miel._

—_Hola, he estado esperándote toda la tarde —me soltó de sopetón, y a mí se me cayó el bolso al suelo de la impresión._

-

_**Capítulo 2: Segundo encuentro **_

Me paralicé en ese momento. ¿Me estaba hablando a mí?, y sobre todo y lo más importante; ¿llevaba toda la tarde esperándome? Imposible.

Me quedé mirándolo intentando que alguna palabra saliera de mi boca, pero no lo conseguía. Él se acercó hasta donde yo estaba, se agachó para coger el bolso que aún seguía en el suelo y me lo tendió mientras hablaba.

—Siento si te he asustado, no era mi intención. Soy Edward Cullen, es un placer conocerte Bella —¡Dios! Casi se me salen los ojos de sus órbitas en ese momento. ¿Cómo es posible qué esa maravilla de vampiro con esa voz que podría producirte un orgasmo sólo con escucharla, me conociera?

Mi cara debía ser un poema en ese instante y él volvió a hablar para intentar sacarme del estado catatónico en el que me encontraba. A estas alturas y sin hablar ni una sola palabra debía pensar que era retrasada o algo. Volvió a tenderme mi bolso y atiné a cogerlo en ese momento, parecía que mi cuerpo comenzaba a seguir las órdenes que el cerebro le enviaba.

—Supongo que te parecerá raro que conozca tu nombre, pero ayer cuando te vi aquí en la Tate llamé a mi padre para preguntarle si conocía a vampiros vegetarianos en Londres. Como desgraciadamente no somos muchos, hizo algunas llamadas y averiguó mediante unos amigos que tiene aquí, que unos antiguos conocidos tienen a su ahijada estudiando arte en Londres; así que he dado por sentado que eres tú. ¿Me equivoco? —Volví a mirarlo, ahora alucinando ante su respuesta. Por una parte me quité un peso de encima, él conocía a mi aquelarre, o por lo menos su "padre" lo hacía; eso me dejó un poco más tranquila y permitió que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

—Sí, soy Bella Swan, encantada de conocerte —le tendí mi mano educadamente aunque aún nerviosa, él la cogió suavemente llevándola a su boca y depositó un leve beso en ella. ¿Quería matarme o qué? Porque no puedo hiperventilar, que si no habría estado mareada por mi falta de aire en ese momento.

—De verdad siento haberme presentado aquí así y haberte asustado, pero es que cuando hablé con mi padre insistió en que te saludara si te volvía a ver y que les enviaras recuerdos a tus padres de su parte. La única manera que se me ocurrió fue volver aquí, ya que me di cuenta que aún no habías terminado el dibujo —comentaba un poco nervioso mientras se revolvía el pelo con la mano.

Por supuesto que él no estaba aquí por voluntad propia, sino porque su padre le había pedido el favor; era demasiado surrealista que me buscara por iniciativa propia. A quién quiero engañar, un vampiro así que si fijara en mí; ni en mis mejores sueños.

—No son mis padres —me apresuré a comentar intentando comenzar una conversación con él—. Mis padres biológicos aún viven, así que no puedo considerar a Paolo y Chiara como tales, más bien son como unos hermanos mayores o unos tíos —Pareció sorprendido ante mi respuesta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas convertida entonces?, porque pareces muy adaptada a convivir entre humanos, y eso requiere bastante tiempo; o por lo menos yo lo necesité —comentó un poco avergonzado.

—Llevo cinco años convertida —dije, sin dar más explicaciones. Me quedé callada mirándolo, él hacía lo mismo. El silencio era incómodo entre ambos en esos momentos.

—Eh, bueno… supongo que debes seguir con tu trabajo, no te entretengo más Bella; ha sido un placer conocerte —me dijo con una preciosa sonrisa en los labios—. ¡Ah! Otra cosa, este es el teléfono de mi padre, me pidió que te diera su tarjeta para que se la pudieras entregar a tu familia —me dio una elegante tarjeta de visita donde ponía los datos de contacto de Carlisle Cullen; bueno, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen. ¿Un doctor vampiro?, realmente sorprendente.

Salí de mis divagaciones mentales y levanté la cabeza para volver a mirar a Edward, intenté recordar lo último que me había dicho para contestarle; de verdad que a este paso debería pensar que mi cabeza funcionaba con efecto retardado.

—Lo mismo digo Edward, le daré recuerdos a mi familia de parte de la tuya —le tendí mi mano para despedirme. Él la cogió de manera decidida y la sostuvo un tiempo hasta que me dijo —adiós —y la fue soltando lentamente mientras sus dedos acariciaban sutilmente los míos.

Suspiré involuntariamente mientras él se giraba y se dirigía a la salida. Me sentí mal de repente por no gritarle en ese momento que no se marchara aún; pero seamos realistas, qué iba a decirle… Oye Edward, ¿quieres tomar una cerveza en un pub un día de éstos? Ser vampiro es una auténtica mierda para crear vida social.

Seguí mirando cómo se alejaba a través de los cristales de la puerta de la azotea de la Tate Modern; giró en uno de los pasillos y lo perdí de vista. En ese momento solté de golpe todo el aire que tenía acumulado, me sentía extraña; este era uno de esos momentos en los que ser una antisocial me afectaba realmente.

Me senté en la silla de siempre y le eché otro vistazo a la tarjeta que Edward me había entregado. Por lo visto vivía en un sitio llamado Forks en el estado de Washington en Estados Unidos; cuando llegara a casa miraría en Google Maps dónde estaba el lugar en el que vivía la familia del vampiro más sexy y encantador que había conocido en toda mi vida.

Eso hizo preguntarme si Edward viviría en Londres o solamente estaba de paso, pero en realidad no importaba mucho. Con mi suerte podría vivir en misma calle y no encontrarnos jamás. La sensación de bajón se hizo más grande, me daban ganas de tirarme a través de la baranda del museo, pero eso no iba a servir de mucho, sólo dejaría un socavón en el suelo.

Saqué mi cuaderno del bolso con la intención de terminar el trabajo. Hice un esfuerzo para concentrarme, fijé mi vista el precioso horizonte queriendo que mis ojos absorbieran todas las posibles tonalidades de colores que se mostraban ante mí. Mis manos comenzaron a trabajar a un ritmo rápido, no había nadie en la terraza en ese momento por lo que podría adelantar bastante el dibujo; no era cómodo fingir dibujar a un ritmo humano cuando podía hacerlo diez veces más rápido. Las sombras grises y azules del cielo me estaban quedando geniales, estaba totalmente concentrada, me encantaba pintar; hacía que me abstrajera totalmente de la no-vida que me rodeaba y esperaba durante toda la eternidad. No quería pensar en eso en ese momento, quería terminar e irme a pasear por el río; incluso ir al cine sería una opción. Si me metía en casa, las paredes se me caerían encima.

Llevaba casi dos horas dibujando, estaba difuminando un poco con el dedo las sombras del río cuando me pareció escuchar de nuevo una voz conocida en el interior de la galería. Intente prestar más atención a esa conversación; vaya una cotilla estaba hecha.

—Alice, no sé… —pausa.

—Sí, claro que me apetece volver a verla… —otra pausa.

—Es que me intimida Alice, no oigo nada de lo que pasa por su cabeza y no estoy acostumbrado a que eso me pase…

¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿se refería a mí?, si era así lo de la cabeza no lo había pillado.

—No sé Alice, ¿crees que es buena idea entonces?

La conversación me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—¡Por eso reservaste dos entradas por internet hace meses! No me lo puedo creer… — pausa más larga.

—Vale, lo haré. Pero no por hacerte caso, sino porque de verdad me apetece.

—Muy bien, aprovecharé el tiempo. Te quiero Alice, envía saludos a todos de mi parte —¿"Te quiero Alice"?, eso no me gustó para nada.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando noté que abría la puerta y se quedaba detrás de mí. El sabía perfectamente que había notado que estaba allí. Me giré despacio para verlo e intentar no mostrar mi ansiedad por tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado.

—Hola otra vez Bella —dijo con una sonrisa torcida que se acaba de convertir en mi favorita—. ¿Qué tal tu trabajo, has podido terminarlo? —dijo asomándose a mi cuaderno para echar un vistazo.

—Ey, otra vez aquí Edward —Intenté sonar casual y que no notara que casi hacía palmas con las orejas de lo feliz que me encontraba —. Pues casi que ya lo tengo; como he estado sola todo el rato he podido trabajar un poco más rápido de lo que normalmente lo hago, no había humanos mirando. Supongo que con la noche que hace en Londres todo el mundo ha decido salir de paseo y no encerrarse en un museo —solté esa pequeña indirecta rezando porque la hubiera notado y que nadie estuviera esperándolo en esta maravillosa noche primaveral.

—Pues sí, tienes razón; en parte por eso he vuelto a verte. Verás… —titubeó en ese momento—. Estoy en Londres pasando el fin de semana porque mi hermana Alice me ha regalado unas entradas para ver a la Filarmónica de Berlín en el Royal Albert Hall mañana, y me preguntaba si te apetecía venir conmigo —dijo agachando un poco la cabeza y volviendo a mostrar esa sonrisa que casi hace que me tire encima de él.

Me quedé por un momento callada mirándolo y reflexionado sobre lo que acaba de decir:

1º, Me acaba de invitar a ir mañana con él a un concierto.

2º, Estaría todo el fin de semana en Londres y hoy es viernes. Tengo día y medio para hacer algo diferente con mi apestosa vida.

3º, y no por ellos menos importante: ¡¡¡La tal Alice era su hermana!!! Oh, dios, casi me levanto y me pongo a bailar como el muñequito ese imaginario que salía en Ally McBeal.

Me di cuenta que seguía mirándolo y divagando en mis fantasías cuando él se aclaró un poco la garganta, como llamando de nuevo mi atención.

—Y bien, ¿qué dices Bella?, ¿te apetece?

—Yo…. —Dilo Bella, claro que quieres; ¡dilo!, me decía a mí misma.

—Entiendo que un concierto de música clásica sea un poco aburrido para una chica joven como tú, pero si quieres podemos ir después donde quieras y…

—Edward, me encantaría acompañarte mañana al concierto —solté por fin. Costó, pero ahí estaba mi respuesta.

Después de que pronuncié esas palabras él me regaló una de las sonrisas más bonitas que había visto en toda mi vida.

—Genial entonces. Paso a recogerte a las siete; si me dices donde vives, claro .

—No quiero molestarte de verdad Edward, además vivo alejada del centro. Mejor si quedamos directamente allí o bien si me dices dónde te alojas puedo recogerte yo —comenté esperanzada, intentando averiguar dónde iba a pasar Edward su fin de semana.

—De ninguna manera Bella, yo te invito y te recojo en tu casa — dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

¡Ja!, para cabezota él, cabezota yo. Y como no quería perder tiempo discutiendo con él en este momento le eché valor al asunto y hablé rezando para que Edward aceptara; y con un poco de suerte a lo mejor hasta averiguaba esta noche dónde se alojaba mi guapísimo vampiro.

—Me parece que no Edward, bastante haces con invitarme al concierto. ¿Qué te parece si lo discutimos mientras damos una vuelta por el centro de Londres y aprovechamos esta estupenda noche? —puse mi mejor sonrisa y le miré pestañeando levemente. Estaba coqueteando con él de forma descarada, pero esperaba ser lo suficientemente sutil y evitar no saliera espantado o por el contrario piense que se me ha metido algo en el ojo.

Pero para mi suerte dijo q sí, y salimos de la Tate camino de las calles londinenses. Creo que en ese momento no podía estar más feliz.

-

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo y me animaron a continuar esta historia. Espero no haberos decepcionado con este._

_También quiero agradecer a __**"**__**lauramariecullen**__**"**__ por betear este capítulo y apoyarme a escribir una historia. No dejéis de leer sus fics __"All you need is love" y "Libros escritos para chicas" porque son fantásticos._

_Espero poder responder cualquier comentario o duda que me hagáis en los reviews. _

_Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia._

_Nora._


	3. Paseo nocturno

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia y situaciones sí son mías!_

_**Resumen:**__ Bella es una joven vampira que emprende la solitaria aventura de estudiar arte en Londres, mientras trabaja en una de sus obras un misterioso vampiro la observa silenciosamente._

_-_

_**Capítulo anterior: **__Pero para mi suerte dijo q sí, y salimos de la Tate camino de las calles londinenses. Creo que en ese momento no podía estar más feliz._

_

* * *

-_

**Capítulo 3: Paseos nocturnos**

**-**

Me sorprendí de lo relajada y a gusto que me encontraba con Edward al poco tiempo de salir de la Tate Modern. Mis nervios y la extraña sensación de inseguridad que sentía al estar al lado de un casi desconocido desaparecieron prácticamente en el momento que cogimos el metro hacia el centro.

Bajamos en Leicester Square y nos dedicamos a pasear sin un rumbo fijo por las calles más céntricas de la ciudad. Edward me habló de su familia y sobre la razón por la que estaba pasando un fin de semana solo en Londres. Su hermana le había regalado las entradas para ver a la Filarmónica por su cumpleaños; aunque todavía faltaba casi un mes para ello, parece ser que Alice era incapaz de controlarse ante alguna compra. Me habló sobre sus cuatro hermanos y cómo él era el único que no tenía pareja; en vez de alegrarme por eso, sentí cierta empatía triste hacia Edward. Comentó ese aspecto como de pasada, sin darle demasiada importancia, pero dejando ver en su mirada que se encontraba solo, una soledad acumulada durante mucho tiempo que estaba haciendo mella en él.

Se mostró muy interesado en mí y en cómo había acabado estudiando en Londres sin ningún amigo o familiar a mi lado. En realidad yo amaba la independencia, y basándome en los recuerdos de mi vida humana creo que siempre aprecié estar sola, incluso de niña. Pero, realmente, llevar nueve meses en Londres y no tener prácticamente relación con nadie, se me estaba haciendo cuesta arriba.

Me hizo preguntas sobre mi vida, y no me importó contestarlas. Le hablé sobre mis padres biológicos, Carlo y Renée. Mi madre era una especie de _hippie_ americana que, seducida por el sueño italiano de la Toscana, se fue a vivir allí una temporada y durante su estancia conoció a mi padre; un _carabinieri_ que la detuvo por posesión de marihuana. Después de eso se enamoraron locamente y al poco tiempo, y casi de sorpresa, llegué yo; pero como el amor no dura para siempre, Renée se agobió de vivir en un pequeño pueblo y volvió a Estados Unidos conmigo. Era demasiado inquieta para permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio.

Una vez allí nos instalamos en Phoenix, mi padre venía una vez al año a verme; o bien iba yo a Italia a pasar el verano. Cuando terminé el instituto y quise entrar en la universidad mi madre me animó a irme a Italia y comenzar allí, qué mejor que la cuna del arte para eso; así que con dieciocho años recién cumplidos me fui a Florencia a estudiar. Todo iba estupendamente, los estudios y tener a papá cerca; pero todo se truncó en un viaje con mis compañeros de clase a Venecia. Una de los días que pasamos allí, salí sola a fotografiar San Marcos de noche. Mis compañeros se quedaron en un bar y yo prometí unirme más tarde cuando terminara con las fotos, pero nunca llegué a hacerlas. Me encontré en el sitio equivocado y en el momento más inoportuno: un vampiro me atacó y salió huyendo al notar que alguien se acercaba.

Esas personas eran Paolo y Chiara, que ya no pudieron hacer nada por mí, sólo esperar mi transformación. Ellos me cuidaron y me enseñaron durante cuatro años a comportarme, las costumbres de nuestra especie y a controlar la sed; hasta que me vi lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a la sociedad y retomar mis estudios, que era lo que realmente deseaba.

Italia era demasiado soleada como para permanecer allí, y aunque no volviera a la misma universidad alguien podría reconocerme, ya que yo seguía buscada por la policía; no podían darme por muerta ya que nunca apareció mi cuerpo, sólo mi cámara de fotos y un poco de sangre.

Londres me pareció el sitio perfecto, tanto por el idioma como por el clima; así que sólo tuve que cambiar el apellido con un pasaporte nuevo y matricularme en la universidad, desde entonces estoy aquí.

Edward prestó atención a todo lo que le conté interrumpiéndome sólo para hacerme alguna pregunta.

—¿Cuál es entonces tu verdadero apellido? —quiso saber despreocupadamente mientras dábamos vueltas por Covent Garden.

—El apellido de mi padre es Cigno, por eso ahora soy "Swan", quería que algo de mi anterior vida permaneciera, por eso traduje mi apellido del Italiano al inglés; también siento que así tengo un gesto hacia mi padre, sé que él lo debió pasar realmente mal con mi desaparición y en parte debió sentirse culpable por estar en su país cuando sucedió —Edward me miró con ternura y me pasó el brazo por lo hombros como para darme apoyo en ese momento de debilidad. Agradecí su gesto levantando la cabeza y sonriéndole levemente, aunque retrocedí involuntariamente al encontrar su cara demasiado cerca de la mía. Creo que a los dos nos sorprendió ese gesto, ya que él me soltó de inmediato e interpuso una distancia de dos palmos entre nuestros cuerpos.

Permanecimos callados unos minutos después de ese embarazoso momento. Seguimos caminando y lanzándonos de vez en cuando miradas fugaces haciendo como que no nos dábamos cuenta que nos observábamos mutuamente. Al pasar por delante de la Actor's Church se quedó mirando el curioso edificio de ladrillo rojo.

—¿Sabes que desde que soy vampira no he entrado en una iglesia?, sé que es absurdo, pero a veces me da miedo y pienso que me arrojarán agua bendita por la cabeza y me desintegraré.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —comentó entre asombrado y divertido. —Si quieres podemos buscar alguna iglesia abierta a estas horas y entramos juntos, seguro que en Londres debe haber alguna.

—En realidad no soy creyente, simplemente echo de menos entrar y contemplar la magnificencia de esos edificios, sus obras de arte… además, me inspiran paz. Cuando era pequeña fui a una ceremonia católica con mi abuela María en Italia, y me impresionó ver a esas personas que iban buscando perdón o salvación. Me fascina cómo un lugar como ese puede producir tantos sentimientos en las personas; aunque también me asusta que la religión tenga tanto poder sobre los seres humanos y sea capaz de llevarlos a lo mejor y a lo peor.

—¿Estabas muy unida a tu abuela?

—En realidad sí, aunque no visitaba Italia muy asiduamente me encantaba que me enseñara las tradiciones de un sitio tan especial como la Toscana; además siempre he tenido la sensación de que soy una anciana, incluso mi madre me lo decía; que la muerte me llegaría pronto y debía esperar pacientemente. —Edward me miraba atentamente mientras hablaba —Y fíjate que no estaba muy alejada de la realidad, me llegó la muerte aunque no del modo que esperaba. —Me entristecí un poco al recordar esos momentos de dolor.

—¿Tú eres creyente Edward?

—Me educaron para serlo, en la época en que nací no había opciones de elección. Cuando fui convertido me convencí de que no, que no era posible que, si existía un dios, seres como nosotros que quitan la vida a inocentes vagaran por el mundo. Después he ido cambiando de opinión, no creo en un ser superior como el identificado por la mayoría de las religiones; pero sí en algo que no sé cómo explicar. Cuando pienso en Carlisle, mi padre, y su absoluta entrega hacia las personas en su profesión como doctor; o en mi madre Esme y el cariño y amor que nos ha dado a mis hermanos y a mí, creo que aún hay esperanza para nosotros y que después de esta existencia algo bueno nos espera. —dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba las pocas estrellas que brillaban en el cielo de Londres.

—En el tiempo que llevo convertida me he parado a pensar muchas veces cómo será vivir eternamente, permanecer en este cuerpo de diecinueve años inmortalmente, y siempre termino sintiendo miedo; de que me descubran y me hagan daño, o miedo de que un día no pueda contener mi sed y mate a alguien. Nunca me he sentido poderosa en todo este tiempo, más bien indefensa hacia todo lo que me rodea. —Edward se detuvo y me giró hacia él abrazándome tiernamente, como nunca nadie lo había hecho en estos cinco años, sentí unas ganas tremendas de ponerme a llorar en ese momento.

Me acarició el pelo mientras me mantenía pegada a él. Ninguno de los dos habló o dijo nada. Probablemente él se sentía como yo. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos en esa posición, por mí podrían haber sido horas; él me hacía sentir protegida y querida de algún modo inexplicable.

Fui yo la primera en alejarme de él y romper el silencio, no quería que se sintiera obligado a pasar más tiempo conmigo y más con el estado de ánimos en el que me encontraba.

—Edward, son casi las doce y el metro cierra dentro de poco más de media hora, creo que va siendo hora de que vuelva a casa —comenté con cierto deje de tristeza en la voz, la verdad es que no me apetecía nada alejarme de él.

—Vale, pero permíteme que te acompañe hasta tu casa —Estaba levantando un brazo para ponerme a protestar cuando me interrumpió cogiéndome la mano—. De verdad Bella, tu compañía es estupenda y lo único que puedo hacer cuando llegue al hotel es tumbarme en la cama y mirar al techo; así que por favor, no permitas que me aburra como una ostra hasta que tenga algo que hacer mañana por la mañana —dijo a la vez que ponía en su cara esa sonrisa que me mataba.

—De acuerdo —dije rodando los ojos—. Pero no vuelvas a poner esa sonrisa de nuevo o no seré capaz de negarte nada —solté antes de darme cuenta realmente de lo que estaba diciendo. Él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y antes de que yo pudiera hacer o decir cualquier cosa me dejó obnubilada:

—Pues entonces creo que pasaré todo el fin de semana con una sonrisa de oreja o oreja —dijo guiñándome un ojo. ¡Oh Dios, Edward estaba coqueteando descaradamente conmigo!

Después de que Edward dijera eso estuve balbuceando un rato pero sin ser capaz de decir una sola palabra, mientras nos dirigíamos a la estación de metro de Covent Garden. Él seguía sonriendo y yo estaba tan avergonzada que casi notaba mi cara roja aunque fuese imposible.

Hicimos un transbordo en Green Park para coger la línea Victoria hasta Vauxhall. Hablamos un poco más sobre nosotros, aunque ahora intenté centrar la conversación en él. Me contó su dolorosa transformación y cómo fue el primero en llegar a la familia Cullen, me explicó como poco a poco se fueron incorporando el resto de miembros; habló con especial cariño de su hermana Alice y comentó que ella estaba deseando conocerme.

—¿Cómo que está deseando conocerme?, ¿le has hablado de mi?

—Mmmmm… —Edward titubeó —Más bien ella me habló sobre ti ayer.

Ahora sí que estaba alucinando.

—¿Podrías explicarte un poco mejor?, porque de verdad no entiendo nada —comenté mientras salíamos del metro y nos dirigíamos a mi casa.

—Verás, ella tiene una especie de don, es capaz de ver ciertas cosas del futuro. Al parecer, vio que nos encontrábamos en la Tate hace meses, por eso me compró dos entradas para la Filarmónica. En ese momento me dijo que era para que nadie se sentara a mi lado y me molestara su olor, pero ayer mientras hablaba con ella por teléfono y le conté que había conocido a una chica muy guapa en la Tate me contó la verdad .

¡Madre mía!, ¡Me acababa de decir guapa y encima agachó la cabeza medio avergonzado! No se podía ser más mono que él.

—Supongo que lo de la chica guapa lo dices por mí, porque de lo contrario me pondría bastante celosa —comenté con un toque de humor, no queriendo parecer una perra calenturienta. ¡Venga Bella, de perdidos al río! Si no se marchaba después de lo que acababa de soltar todo podía pasar este fin de semana.

Él se echó a reír ante mi comentario y me aseguró que estuviera tranquila, que lo decía por mí. Ya casi no me quedaba rastro de vergüenza, me sentía tan cómoda con él que era capaz de soltar cosas así y seguir sonriendo. No sé qué me había hecho Edward que me hacía sentir maravillosamente, llena de vida como pensaba que jamás volvería a estarlo.

Mientras doblábamos la esquina de mi calle me fue imposible no pensar en los más de 9.000 Km. de distancia que nos separarían el lunes; pero no quería venirme abajo ahora, quería aprovechar la mejor noche que estaba pasando en mucho tiempo e intentar alargar esta sensación durante todo el fin de semana.

—¿Entonces tu hermana es psíquica o algo así? —pregunté curiosa.

—Sí, no es que lea el futuro cuando quiere; sino que ve ciertas cosas que sucederán dependiendo de las decisiones de las personas.

—¿Entonces ella me vio aceptando tu invitación? —pregunté alzando una ceja.

—Mmmmm, en realidad sí; de lo contrario no me habría atrevido a invitarte —noté un resquicio de vergüenza en su voz.

—Vamos Edward, seamos serios. No creo que muchas chicas hayan rechazado una cita o lo que sea contigo muchas veces —me giré hacia él para encararlo y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Sé que no me vas a creer, pero creo que una cita como la que vamos a tener tú y yo mañana no la he tenido nunca —estaba alucinando, ¿de dónde ha salido este chico?, lo peor es que parece que hablaba completamente en serio. Creo que mi estado de shock en ese momento lo animó a continuar.

Habíamos llegado a casa, me detuve delante de puerta blanca de madera. Me apoyé en ella y no hice amago de sacar las llaves del bolso, no tenía prisa por entrar y que Edward se fuera. Lo miré a los ojos esperando que él continuara con la explicación del porqué de nula vida social en cuento a citas.

—Mira Bella, hay algo que me impide tener amistad o relaciones con mujeres, incluso con cualquier persona que no sea de mi familia; pero milagrosamente parece ser que tú eres una excepción a ese impedimento —me sonrió cálidamente mientras decía eso, podía apreciar una luz especial en la mirada de Edward. No era una sonrisa torcida y pícara como algunas que había apreciado esa noche; era una sonrisa en la que mostraba toda su felicidad y sinceridad. No pude evitar sonreírle de igual modo.

—¿No me vas a contar entonces cuál es el problema?, al decir que es un problema que tienes con más gente además de con chicas… mmmmm… deduzco que no es por ser gay, ¿cierto? —¡que no lo sea!, ¡que no lo sea!, ¡que no lo sea! Por favor.

Rompió a reír en ese instante.

—No, no lo soy; aunque mi hermano Emmet lo pone en duda. Le hubiera hecho mucha gracia tu comentario.

—Entonces no piensas contarme cuál es esa misteriosa razón por la que no puedes salir con chicas y que yo rompo resultando ser una excepción, ¿verdad? —intenté hacer un pequeño puchero para infundirle pena.

No obtuve la respuesta que yo quería, pero a cambio recibí algo mucho mejor. Se acercó hasta mí y acomodó su mano en mi mejilla y la acarició suavemente haciendo que yo relajara el gesto. Observé como comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí, me quedé completamente paralizada, no podía reaccionar en ese momento; entonces acercó su boca a mi oído susurrando.

—Mejor te lo cuento mañana, así te doy alguna razón para que tengas ganas de verme.

Una vez dicho esto se alejó de mi oído. Deslizó la mano que tenía en mi cara por mi hombro y mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano, que sostuvo y entrelazó sus dedos en ella. Pude ver que tenía puesta la maldita sonrisa-torcida-moja-bragas de nuevo en su rostro. Yo seguía en el séptimo cielo. ¿Una razón desear verlo mañana?, ¡me sobraban razones!

Seguíamos en la puerta de mi casa, era la hora de despedirse. No podía invitarlo a subir, no había ninguna escusa estúpida en ese momento que pudiese utilizar. Qué fácil sería ser humana en este momento y poder ofrecerle una copa o un café; hablar un rato en el sofá y después abalanzarnos el uno sobre el otro; pero debía ser realista, eso no iba a pasar.

Edward soltó mi mano y de inmediato eché de menos su tacto cálido y suave en mis dedos. Sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans un teléfono móvil y me miró.

—Si me das tu número mañana puedo llamarte y quedamos en algún sitio.

—Claro, déjame tu móvil que marque mi número y así también tengo yo el tuyo por si necesito hablar contigo mañana, ¿te parece?

Edward me ofreció su teléfono y marqué mi número, mi móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolso indicándome que todo estaba correcto. Le tendí su teléfono y lo volvió a guardar en el mismo sitio. Nos quedamos mirándonos de nuevo en silencio esperando que alguno de los dos rompiera el hielo; esta vez me decidí yo.

—Gracias por todo Edward, he pasado una noche estupenda —comenté intentando sonreírle, aunque sé que esa alegría no me llegó a los ojos; no quería que se marchara.

—No, Bella, gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación y hacerme pasar una velada maravillosa —volvió a coger mi mano entre sus finos y largos dedos mientras decía esto. Se acercó un poco dubitativo de nuevo hacia mi cara y depositó un casto beso en mi mejilla, aunque cerca de la comisura de mis labios. Su roce fue lento, sin presión y me dio la impresión que lo prolongó en más de lo estrictamente necesario. Me encantó.

Nos separamos sin apartar los ojos del otro, ya no había nada más que decir. Un poco nerviosa por lo que acaba de pasar, rebusqué las llaves en mi bolso y las metí en la cerradura. Había llegado el momento. Me giré para verlo por última vez esta noche.

—Adiós.

—Hasta mañana, Bella —levantó su brazo ligeramente como gesto de despedida.

Giré las llaves en la cerradura y abrí la puerta, entré en la casa sin querer mirar atrás. Cerré la puerta sabiendo que él seguía detrás de la madera que nos separaba.

Me apoyé en la puerta y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás suspirando fuertemente. Me imaginé a Edward escuchándome y sonriendo ante mi gesto.

Me encaminé hacia el piso de arriba sabiendo que, aunque pudiese dormir, no podría hacerlo recordando cada uno de los momentos de esta noche y pensando en lo que sucedería mañana. Se me iba a hacer interminable la espera.

-

* * *

_ Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia, por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos; de verdad que me ha hecho muchísima ilusión._

_Debo mencionar especialmente a __**"**__**lauramariecullen**__**" **__por su apoyo y recomendar esta historia a sus fieles seguidores. Este capítulo ha sido beteado a medias por ella; así que si encontráis algún fallo es mi culpa._

_Muchas gracias de verdad, hasta el próximo!_

_Nora._


	4. Confesión en el parque

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia y situaciones sí son mías! En este capítulo he utilizado algunas líneas de Crepúsculo, quién mejor que el propio Edward de Meyer para describir su poder._

_**Resumen:**__ Bella es una joven vampira que emprende la solitaria aventura de estudiar arte en Londres, mientras trabaja en una de sus obras un misterioso vampiro la observa silenciosamente._

_-_

_**Capítulo anterior**_

_Me apoyé en la puerta y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás suspirando fuertemente. Me imaginé a Edward escuchándome y sonriendo ante mi gesto._

_Me encaminé hacia el piso de arriba sabiendo que, aunque pudiese dormir, no podría hacerlo recordando cada uno de los momentos de esta noche y pensando en lo que sucedería mañana. Se me iba a hacer interminable la espera._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capítulo 4: Confesión en el parque**_

Llevaba cuatro horas tumbada en el sofá, mirando al techo. Miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en mi cabeza; había sido una noche intensa, quizá la más intensa de mi vida. Pasar esas horas con él había sido increíble, y no llegaba a hacerme una idea de qué esperar del día de hoy.

Cuando llegué a casa me puse a ordenar y a limpiar mi apartamento con muchísimo esmero, simplemente para evitar ponerme a darle vueltas a la cabeza, pero todo eso era una causa perdida y yo ya estaba de los nervios. Durante este tiempo había llegado a unas cuantas conclusiones; una de ellas es que Edward me gustaba un montón, no era un enamoramiento ni nada de eso, no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero sería absurdo por mi parte negar la tremenda atracción que sentía hacia él. Otra era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué esperar de la cita de hoy, aunque albergaba una pequeña esperanza de que "algo" pudiera pasar, de lo contrario no habría cambiado las sábanas y puesto unas muy monas en tonos azules que tenía sin estrenar. Otro punto, y no por ello menos importante, es que no sabía que ropa usar para la cita. ¿Qué se pone una para ir a la filarmónica en la primera cita que tiene con un chico? Definitivamente no tenía ni idea.

El sábado había amanecido nublado aunque no lluvioso. La temperatura no era fría, de hecho se podía decir que hacía un poco de bochorno para esta época. Dentro de una hora las tiendas estarían abiertas y yo debería dirigirme al centro de la ciudad en busca del atuendo perfecto; esa desde luego no era una de mis actividades favoritas, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Mi vestuario consistía en jeans, pantalones, camisetas y camisas, nada con lo que pudiera presentarme esta noche e impresionar de paso a Edward.

Investigué un poco en Internet intentando localizar fotos de algún evento similar en el Royal Albert Hall, pero no tuve mucho éxito. Visité blogs de protocolo leyendo consejos sobre moda, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente claro como para decirme qué debía llevar esa noche. Viendo que mi investigación resultó totalmente infructuosa pensé que Chiara podría aconsejarme ya que había estado mil veces en la Scala de Milán; seguro que habría ido a algún espectáculo similar, y además, era italiana… ¿quién mejor que ellos para aconsejar en ese aspecto? En Italia todos eran tan "fashion" que me sentí muchas veces fuera de lugar cuando vivía allí por no preocuparme lo suficiente por la moda; mis compañeras de clase gastaban el ochenta por ciento de todo su dinero en atuendos; si hubiera prestado más atención a sus conversaciones probablemente ahora no tendría ese problema.

Alargué el brazo y cogí el móvil que estaba encima de la mesita al lado del sofá, suspiré profundamente y marqué el número de Chiara. Debía explicarle porqué y con quién iba a filarmónica, seguro que ella no se tragaría que iba sola; en muchos aspectos me recordaba a Renée y eso hacía que le tuviera un cariño especial y que a veces la sintiera como una segunda madre. El teléfono dio un par de tonos hasta que ella respondió.

─¡Ciao Bella! Come stai tesoro? ─dijo Chiara con su alegre voz.

─Molto bene, dispiace che sia voluto tanto tempo per chiamarti ─contesté un poco apesadumbrada, la verdad es que la llamaba bastante poco y ella no merecía eso por mi parte, después de todo lo que había hecho por mí─. Verás Chiara, tengo un problema, esta noche voy a ver un concierto de la filarmónica y no sé muy bien qué ropa tengo que llevar; si algo muy elegante como un vestido de noche, o algo bonito y formal sin llegar a ese extremo.

─Un momento Bella, ¿me estás diciendo que tienes un cita? ¡Oh mio dio!, ¡mia figlia ha un appuntamento! ─sabía que algo así era de esperar, no me extrañaba su reacción─. Y dime cariño, ¿es un guapo humano compañero tuyo de clase o un sexy vampiro que has conocido en Londres?

─Mmmmm, digamos que es más bien lo último ─dije un poco avergonzada confirmando las especulaciones de Chiara.

─¡Puede que lo conozca!, ¿pertenece a un aquelarre o es un nómada?; ¿es vegetariano Bella?, porque de lo contrario me disgustaría bastante; ya sé que es tu decisión pero será muy complicado para ti seguir una relación con alguien que….

─¡Chiara por favor! Es vegetariano, así que puedes estar tranquila; además creo que conoces a su familia ya que me dio la tarjeta de su "padre" para que os la diera. Se apellidan Cullen, él es Edward ─escuché un jadeo al otro lado de la línea.

─¿TIENES UNA CITA CON EDWARD CULLEN? ¡Oh dios mío, es tan guapo querida!… Lo conocí hace casi cincuenta años, era tan educado y agradable… Me alegro muchísimo mi niña, espero que todo vaya bien esta noche y congeniéis; debes encontrar un compañero, Bella ─Chiara dijo esto último con emoción en la voz, casi como una madre a la que se le casa se única hija y la está vistiendo de novia para llevarla a la iglesia. En cierto modo sabía que yo para ella era casi como la hija que nunca tuvo.

─Tranquilízate, es sólo una cita. Además, no nos desviemos del tema… Necesito saber qué ponerme esta noche ─esperé que con esto desviara su pensamiento de Edward y lo volviera a centrar en mis problemas con la moda.

─Bella cielo, creo que no te puedo ayudar ─se me cayó el alma a los pies en ese momento ─. Cada evento es muy diferente, creo que deberías llamarlo a él y preguntarle. Puede ser que sea algo de gala y yo te diga que vayas de corto y equivocarme. Para salir de dudas lo mejor es que le preguntes a él directamente.

Me quedé pensativa un momento antes de agradecerle a Chiara su colaboración y despedirme de ella, no sin antes hacerme prometer que la llamaría al día siguiente contándole todos los detalles de la noche. A pesar de la vergüenza que sentía en algunas conversaciones, la verdad es que hablar con ella me alegraba el día.

Parecía que no me quedaba más opción. Había investigado y llamado a la única persona que podía aconsejarme en ese momento, así que sólo me quedaba por hacer una cosa, y para ello debía reunir todo el valor del que disponía: tenía que llamar a Edward.

Me incorporé y me senté en el sofá. El teléfono casi que temblaba en mis manos, pero debía preguntarle algo muy importante y, en definitiva, uno de los grandes dilemas de la mujer moderna: ¿vestido largo o corto?

Sólo tuve que presionar un par de veces el botón de los contactos ya que su número era el segundo que aparecía después del de Chiara; dio unos tres tonos hasta que oí de nuevo su maravillosa voz.

─Hola, ¿Bella? ─dijo Edward tranquilamente, una pausa un tanto larga se produjo hasta que yo pude hablar.

─Hola Edward, ¿qué tal?; disculpa que te moleste, pero necesito preguntarte una cosa…

─Que va, no molestas para nada; de hecho me disponía a salir a dar una vuelta para matar el tiempo aprovechando que el día está nublado.

─Yo, bueno verás… No sé muy bien cómo decirte esto sin parecer un poco estúpida, pero es que no tengo ni idea del tipo de evento al que vamos esta noche; ya sé que es la filarmónica, pero no sé si es algo así como una cosa súper elegante y donde la gente va de largo con sus joyones y demás; o simplemente es un concierto al que puedo ir con vestidito normal ─me quedé callada un momento esperando que Edward respondiera.

─Menos mal que es eso, ─dijo divertido ─ por un momento llegué a pensar que te estabas echando atrás.

─¡Qué va Edward!, jamás haría eso… A no ser que me digas que me tengo que vestir como la Reina de Inglaterra, porque en ese caso me lo pensaría seriamente.

Lo oí reír alegremente al otro lado de la línea telefónica, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con mis dudas existenciales sobre ropa de noche.

─Pues no te lo puedo asegurar Bella, pero diría que no es algo muy elegante; pero si te sirve como referencia yo iré con un traje no muy formal y sin corbata. ¿Qué te parece, te vale como orientación? ─dijo todavía con un tono alegre en su voz.

─Eso, si no me equivoco, quiere decir que puedo ir de corto, ¿no?

─Efectivamente Bella, aunque puedes ir como quieras; seguro que estarás guapísima.

Para variar este hombre era capaz de adularme y hacer que mis piernas se convirtieran en gelatina hasta por teléfono. Me quedé mucho más tranquila después de oír eso, lo que significaba que no necesitaba disfrazarme de nada raro para salir esa noche. Seguimos hablando un poco, agradeciéndole sus consejos sobre moda y me despedí de él comentándole que tenía que dirigirme al centro para hacer unas compras. Por último quedamos en que pasaría a recogerme sobre las seis de la tarde.

Cuando colgué debía tener en mi cara la sonrisa más tonta de la historia, y eso que sólo había sido una conversación telefónica; probablemente cuando terminara esta noche tendría agujetas en la cara de tanto repetir ese gesto. No podía evitarlo, ese hombre me mataba, debía tener algún poder oculto que me afectaba enormemente.

Me vestí con un pantalón capri y una gabardina por si en algún momento le daba por ponerse a llover. Completamente lista para ir de compras, cogí el metro hacia las calles comerciales del centro de Londres. Escogí la zona de Oxford Street, New Bond y Regent Street por tener ropa bonita sin ser excesivamente pija; creo que ir a las boutiques de Chelsea estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, incluso dudaba que los hombres de seguridad de que escoltaban cada una de las puertas de esas tiendas me dejaran entrar viendo la pinta que llevaba.

Anduve durante un par de horas viendo escaparates y entrando a alguna que otra tienda, empezaba a desesperarme. No tenía nada claro lo que quería, bueno, sí lo sabía: quería algo un poco elegante para no desentonar en un evento como un concierto de música clásica, pero a la vez quería ir lo suficientemente mona y sexy (dentro de mis limitaciones personales) para gustarle a Edward. Eso de intentar seducir a alguien era un trabajo realmente agotador.

Mientras seguía caminando hacia Regent Street me vino el recuerdo de la conversación que mantuve con Edward sobre sus nulas citas y la imposibilidad a tenerlas. Eso me tenía un poco nerviosa, no entendía cuál podría ser ese problema y por qué yo era una excepción a él. Por teléfono no quise preguntarle, me aseguró la noche anterior que cuando nos volviéramos a ver me lo contaría; ya estaba poniéndome bastante ansiosa y aún faltaban más de cinco horas para que eso sucediera. Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que casi paso de largo delante del vestido perfecto; ahí estaba, en el escaparate de la tienda sobre una maniquí de color negro. Era justamente lo que buscaba, una falda de color negro por encima de la rodilla con un top palabra de honor blanco lleno de pequeños volantes y todo el conjunto rematado con un cinturón en forma de lazo rosa palo.

Entré sin pensármelo dos veces, pregunté directamente por el vestido sin pararme a echar un vistazo a más modelos; no era de las chicas que miran y remiran todo, si algo me gustaba me lo compraba y punto. Sacaron el vestido de mi talla y al probármelo caí en la cuenta de que no me había equivocado, era justo lo que buscaba.

Pedí a las amables chicas de la tienda que completaran el conjunto con zapatos y bolso, lo localizaron todo y salí feliz con la misión cumplida. Ahora me esperaba la peor parte, localizar la ropa interior; necesitaba un sujetador adecuado sin tirantes para el vestido. Vi una tienda en esa misma calle y nada más entrar, la dependienta me preguntó qué necesitaba y le expliqué la situación; maltita sea la hora cuando le comenté de pasada que esta noche tenía una cita con un chico, ya que me enseñó cosas que jamás me podría. Escogí un sencillo conjunto negro con braguita tipo culotte, no era necesario algo más atrevido; pensándolo seriamente Edward jamás llegaría a ver nada de mi ropa interior, no debía preocuparme más por el asunto.

Al salir me quedé mirando el atrevido conjunto de encaje azul del escaparate, dudando si había hecho bien escogiendo algo tan sencillo. De pronto sentí alguien cerca de mí que me susurraba al oído.

─Creo que el azul se vería estupendamente en tu piel.

Me giré más rápido de lo que debería delante de humanos, ya que me sobresaltó sentirlo de nuevo tan cerca de mí. Ahí estaba él, con su gloriosa sonrisa torcida mirándome.

─Qué… ¿qué haces aquí? ─estaba totalmente sorprendida, esto era tener demasiada suerte; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta mi historial en todo tipo de situaciones.

─Pues estaba haciendo unas compras que me había encargado mi hermana y al entrar en una tienda he oído en la mente de la dependienta cómo te describía y pensaba que estabas anormalmente fría cuando te ha ayudado a cambiarte de vestido; por lo que he supuesto que pensaba en ti y que estarías por zona; me he dado una vuelta hasta que te he visto salir de aquí. ─dijo como si eso fuese lo más natural del mundo, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

─¿Que tú has oído qué? ─aunque no salía de mi asombro, supuse que ahí estaban todas las respuestas a mis preguntas.

Edward me miró durante unos segundos, esperando a que yo hablara o dijese algo; pero no, ahora era su turno. Él debía contarme cuál era ese problema o secreto que le impedía relacionarse con los demás, la noche anterior lo prometió. Creo que leyó en mis ojos las preguntas sin formular y el deseo de conocer más acerca de la frase que anteriormente había formulado con todo la intención del mundo. Edward no era de los que decía algo sin querer, y eso de que "me había visto en la mente de la dependienta", era una insinuación en todo regla para comenzar la tan ansiada conversación.

Me quitó las bolsas que tenía en la mano para llevarlas él y posicionó su otra mano en la parte baja de mi espalda con intención de que acompañara sus movimientos. Comenzamos a caminar en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada y yo estaba realmente nerviosa, debido la proximidad de su mano en mi cuerpo y ante la posible revelación que se aproximaba.

Me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos hacia Green Park, era el lugar ideal para hablar tranquilamente sin que nadie nos molestara, dándonos así la suficiente privacidad. Nosotros no podíamos ir a una oscura cafetería y pedirnos una taza de té.

Entramos en la parque de inmensos árboles y nos alejamos un poco de los senderos más transitados, al llegar a un banco dejó las bolsas de las compras en el suelo y nos sentamos. Edward abrió sus piernas dejando la madera del asiento entre ellas para que su cuerpo quedara frente al mío, ante su gesto cambié mi posición imitándolo. Ahora estamos el uno frente al otro mirándonos fijamente, estaba nerviosa, este suspense me estaba matando.

─¿Y bien?, creo que me debes un explicación sobre el asunto de verme en la mente de los demás. Por lo que veo eres capaz de ver los que pasa por la mente de las personas y… ¿vampiros también? ─se me hizo un nudo en la garganta ante esa posibilidad. Mi mente había trabajado al ciento veinte por ciento desde que lo había conocido y la última persona que me gustaría que fuese conocedor de esos pensamientos era precisamente él.

─Vampiros también ─ahora el nudo viajó a la boca de mi estómago—. Pero este fin de semana he descubierto que hay _una _excepción —me corrigió.

Mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, consciente de que estaba dejando entrever que esa excepción era yo. Necesitaba distraerme un poco en ese momento o la cabeza me estallaría; las preguntas se agolpaban y la curiosidad me mataba.

─¿Cómo funciona lo de leer mentes? ¿Puedes leer la mente de cualquiera en cualquier parte? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Puede hacerlo el resto de tu familia...?

—Muchas preguntas Bella, aunque intentaré responder a todas —puntualizó. Me limité a entrecruzar los dedos y esperar—. Sólo yo tengo esa facultad, y no puedo oír a cualquiera en cualquier parte. Debo estar bastante cerca. Cuanto más familiar me resulta esa "voz", más lejos soy capaz de oírla, pero aun así, no más de unos pocos kilómetros —hizo una pausa con gesto meditabundo—. Se parece un poco a un enorme _hall _repleto de personas que hablan todas a la vez. Sólo es un zumbido, un bisbiseo de voces al fondo, hasta que localizo una voz y entonces está claro lo que piensa el propietario... La mayor parte del tiempo no los escucho, ya que puede llegar a distraer demasiado y así es más fácil parecer _normal_—frunció el ceño al pronunciar la palabra—, y no responder a los pensamientos de alguien antes de que los haya expresado con palabras.

Me miró con ojos enigmáticos.

—Por lo que has dejado entrever, creo que yo soy la única excepción, ¿no?

—Cierto —dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, no lograba identificar los sentimientos de su expresión.

—¿Por qué crees que no puedes "oírme"? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—No lo sé —murmuró—. Mi única suposición es que tal vez tu mente funcione de forma diferente a la de los demás. Es como si tus pensamientos fluyeran en onda media y yo sólo captase los de frecuencia modulada.

Me sonrió, repentinamente divertido.

—¿Mi mente no funciona bien? ¿Soy un bicho raro?

Esas palabras me preocuparon más de lo previsto, probablemente porque había dado en la diana. Siempre lo había sospechado, y me avergonzaba tener la confirmación.

—Yo oigo voces en la cabeza y es a _ti _a quien le preocupa ser un bicho raro —se rió—. No te inquietes, es sólo una teoría.

—Por eso ayer comentaste que nunca has tenido citas o relaciones con otras personas, porque no puedes evitar saber lo que piensan en todo momento y eso te incomoda, ¿verdad?

—Sí en cuanto a la lectura de mentes, ten en cuenta que es muy difícil estar con alguien y saber lo que piensa en todo momento; aunque el tema de las citas no es del todo correcto. Creo que no soy de los que salen con una chica porque sí, sino porque de verdad se siente interesado por ella. En tu caso debo admitir que todas las circunstancias eran positivas para pedirte una cita —dijo bajando un poco la mirada, acaba de confesar de una manera muy sutil que yo, Bella Swan, le gustaba. Mis piernas eran gelatina de nuevo.

Lo miré a la cara y le sonreí, él levantó la cara e imitó mi gesto. Noté como cogía mis manos y las entrelazaba con las suyas, era algo íntimo; acaba de confesar sus sentimientos hacia mí. Le apreté las manos un poco en gesto de aprobación y sonreí más ampliamente. Sobraban las palabras.

Permanecimos un tiempo así hasta que nos levantamos y seguimos caminando cogidos de la mano por Green Park. En gesto osado por mi parte le solté la mano y me pegué más a su cuerpo, me encantaba estar en total contacto con él. Pasé un brazo por su cintura y dejé caer la cabeza su hombro, Edward pasó su brazo por mi espalda y agarró con su mano mi hombro pegándome si era posible un poco más a él. Levanté la cabeza para agradecerle el gesto cuando me miró intensamente a los ojos; ahí estaba él, con el rostro demasiado cerca del mío. Su belleza aturdió mi mente... Era demasiada, un exceso al que no conseguía acostumbrarme. Me detuve en seco.

Estábamos de pie en medio de la nada, no había sendero; únicamente nos rodeaba la belleza de la primavera en los jardines de Londres. Dejó caer las bolsas al césped y tomó delicadamente mi cabeza entre sus manos. El aire que tomaba para fingir que respiraba se quedó preso en mis muertos pulmones impidiéndome respirar.

Edward vaciló... creo que intentando calibrar mi reacción e intuir cómo le recibiría. Tal vez titubearía para prolongar el momento, ese momento ideal previo, muchas veces mejor que el beso mismo.

Entonces sus cálidos labios presionaron muy suavemente los míos.

-

* * *

_Estoy de vuelta! Siento el retraso, pero he tenido una pequeña crisis de inspiración y no tenía claro cómo seguir con este capítulo. Espero que os guste!!!_

_Muchas gracias a mi beta _**_lauramariecullen _**_por su ayuda. Es una crack que me revisa los capítulo super rápido!!! Si no conocéis sus historias no dejéis de pasaros por ellas: "Libros escritos para chicas" y "All you need is love"._

_He subido al perfil imágenes de Londres así como la ropa con la que imagino a Bella._

_Gracias por leer! Espero vuestros comentarios con las opiniones. Bye!_


	5. La cita

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia y situaciones sí son mías! _

_**Resumen:**__ Bella es una joven vampira que emprende la solitaria aventura de estudiar arte en Londres, mientras trabaja en una de sus obras un misterioso vampiro la observa silenciosamente._

_-_

_**Capítulo anterior**_

_Edward vaciló... creo que intentando calibrar mi reacción e intuir cómo le recibiría. Tal vez vacilaría para prolongar el momento, ese momento ideal previo, muchas veces mejor que el beso mismo._

_Entonces sus cálidos labios presionaron muy suavemente los míos._

_-_

_**Capítulo 5: La cita**_

No podía describir cómo me encontraba en ese momento. Un remolino de emociones se agolpaban en mi interior pugnando por salir afuera; quería bailar, saltar, gritar… pero en cambio mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Desde que llegué a casa después de pasar la mañana con Edward, tras _ese beso_, me había limitado a sentarme en el sofá dejando las bolsas esparcidas por el suelo, sin capacidad de reacción.

En ocasiones mis dedos iban hasta mis labios y los tocaban levemente, como queriendo recordar el tacto de los labios de Edward sobre los míos, algo imposible. Había sido mi primer beso auténtico, antes había dado "piquitos" a algunos chico cuando era humana; solía beber un poco en las fiestas del instituto y la universidad, comportándome más sociablemente de lo normal en mí, consiguiendo así que algún que otro chico malinterpretara mi comportamiento y se lanzaran. Afortunadamente, siempre los detuve a tiempo de que sus lenguas abandonaran sus bocas; en cambio hoy moría por probar la de Edward. Había rozado mis labios con ella, ya que lamió suavemente las comisuras sin intentar profundizar nada; yo estaba estática puesto que todo me pilló totalmente desprevenida y no fui capaz de aprovechar el momento como es debido.

Después del maravilloso instante en el marco incomparable de Regent's Park nos quedamos mirándonos como un par de tontos con una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Cogí su mano como queriéndole hacer saber que me había gustado a pesar de quedarme como una estatua; segundos más tarde él me la apretó y su sonrisa se amplió haciéndome completamente feliz en ese momento. Y ahora estaba en casa fantaseando con todo lo vivido esa tarde y perdiendo un maravilloso tiempo, el cual necesitaba para ponerme estupenda para mi _cita_. De repente, me entraron los nervios.

Como un resorte me levanté y me dirigí al baño, me duché y lavé mi pelo, frotándome a conciencia con un jabón de olor a frutas y flores para conseguir así estar más limpia que una patena. Por último, cogí una cuchilla de afeitar y dejé prácticamente sin pelo cierta parte de mi anatomía. Nunca me había atrevido a hacerme las ingles brasileñas, me depilaba lo justo y necesario para la línea del bikini, pero ahora sí que quería que eso lo viera _alguien_ más. Sabía que la depilación en un vampiro era para siempre, nunca más me crecería vello ahí por lo que esperaba sinceramente que esa moda perdurara durante muchos siglos o de lo contrario, en el fututo, podrían mirarme raro por parecer una niña de doce años "ahí abajo".

Me observé en el espejo, desnuda, satisfecha conmigo misma. Mi piel ahora era tan suave como el culito de un bebé en todas y cada una de sus porciones. Era la primera vez en cinco años en que me sentía realmente agradecida por mi físico vampírico: nada de celulitis, estrías o imperfecciones en mi piel. Mi piel… esperaba sinceramente que Edward la tocara en todos y cada uno de sus recovecos con esos maravillosos dedos largos de pianista que tenía. Me reprendí a mí misma por estar pensando en eso, mejor dejaba el tema o necesitaría una ducha helada de nuevo.

Extendí encima de la cama todo el contenido de mi neceser, apareciendo así ante mí una cantidad inmensa de productos que las simpáticas chicas de Harrod's me "encasquetan" cada vez que voy a comprar corrector de ojeras. No tenía tiempo para experimentos, iría a lo seguro: base de maquillaje y polvos, leve sobra de ojos con eyeliner, máscara de pestañas, colorete y brillo labial. En ese momento ya tenía el pelo casi seco, por lo que únicamente tuve que pasar la plancha por las puntas rizándolas un poco y _voilà_… ¡estaba muy guapa! Me miré al espejo un poco alucinada por el resultado, nunca había puesto tanto empeño por causar buena impresión a alguien, pero esta vez lo deseaba de verdad. Quería que Edward volviera a mirarme con los mismos ojos de esta mañana después de besarme, esos ojos dorados que me hicieron sentir tanto y que me transmitieron una inmensa cantidad de sentimientos y emociones que no supe ni descifrar ni identificar.

Me miré al espejo de nuevo antes de ponerme el vestido. El conjunto de ropa interior era sencillo aunque un poco revelador; quizá era exactamente como me sentía yo, tímida aunque deseando mostrar más de mí. Había aprendido de la situación de esta mañana, no volvería a quedarme estática y alelada ante él, me sentía valiente y poderosa en ese momento, sabía lo que quería hoy: a él. Debía intentar salir del caparazón en el que me había sumergido desde mi conversión, es más, incluso estaba metida en él desde antes, puede que desde siempre; pero ese simple encuentro hace dos días había hecho que despertara de un largo letargo. Sabía que no volvería a ver a Edward, que regresaría a Estados Unidos y quizá hasta dentro de cincuenta años no nos encontraríamos de nuevo, pero esta noche quería disfrutarla y agradecerle lo mucho que sus pequeños actos habían hecho por mí. En cierto modo sentía que estaba viva otra vez.

Faltaban cinco minutos para la hora a la que habíamos quedado y no sabía si llamaría al timbre o me esperaría abajo. Miré por la ventana para estar pendiente de su llegada y no hacerle esperar y lo que vi no me lo esperaba para nada: Edward estaba apoyado en un Volvo plateado aparcado en la puerta de mi casa. Decir que estaba guapísimo era quedarse corta, llevaba un traje gris de un fino tejido primaveral un poco arrugado por haber estado sentado en el coche; debajo una camisa blanca con los primeros botones sueltos que dejaban ver el inicio de su pecho; no la llevaba metida por dentro del pantalón, lo que le daba un aire más juvenil y desenfadado. Me tenía totalmente encandilada.

Después de hacer unas cuantas respiraciones innecesarias para intentar calmar mis nervios, cogí la americana negra, el bolso y baje las escaleras. Volví a inspirar sonoramente mientras tenía en mi mano el pomo de la puerta, lo giré lentamente mientras recomponía mi postura y me erguía para encontrarlo. Ahí estaba él, de pie al lado de mi puerta sonriéndome de una manera encantadora con un pequeño ramo de flores que parecían silvestres en la mano.

─Hola Bella, estás preciosa ─dijo acercándose hacia mí y tendiéndome el ramillete de flores.

─Tú también estás muy guapo ─comenté un tanto avergonzada ─. Muchas gracias por las flores, no tenías por qué molestarte.

─No es ninguna molestia Bella, espero que te gusten… No son rosas rojas, pero creo que este tipo de flores va más contigo.

Me quedé mirándolo interrogándolo con el gesto de mi cara, arrugando el entrecejo.

─Son delicadas, sencillas, de una belleza sutil y huelen increíble, justo como tú ─Aquello era casi absurdo, no llevaba con él ni treinta segundos y ya me tenía deslumbrada… Pensaba ser una persona coherente durante esa noche, pero a ese ritmo lo tenía bastante complicado.

─Eh, gracias ─dije agachando la mirada─. Subo un segundo y pongo las flores en agua, ¿vale?

Asintió y volví a entrar en casa a velocidad vampírica, coloqué las flores en un jarrón y al momento estaba de nuevo en la calle, prometiendome de nuevo a mí mi misma ser coherente y evitar en la medida de lo posible los balbuceos innecesarios.

─Ya estoy aquí otra vez ─comenté intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible─, ¿y ese coche Edward? ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

─Pues lo he alquilado, es igual al que tengo en casa. No pretenderías que fuéramos al teatro en metro, ¿no? Hace bastante que no conduzco con el volante a la derecha, pero creo que no tendré muchos problemas.

Edward, como todo un caballero, me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara en el coche mientras me sujetaba la mano. A paso humano dio la vuelta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor arrancando el coche.

─¿Es que has vivido en el Reino Unido? ─quise saber─. Lo digo por lo de conducir con el volante a este lado.

─Sí, hemos vivido un par de veces aquí durante el siglo pasado, una en Escocia y otra en Londres. Precisamente la vez que vivimos aquí fue la última vez que estuve en el Royal Albert Hall.

─¿Hace mucho de eso? ─Sabía que Edward tenía más de cien años, por lo que estaba especialmente interesada en conocer cosas de su pasado.

─Bastante, dudo incluso que tus padres hubieran nacido. Fue en el 63, así que pude asistir al concierto de los Beatles en el que Lennon dijo su famosa frase "que el público aplauda y el resto mueva sus joyas" ─comentó muy divertido, como rememorando el momento.

─¡No! ─exclamé─, ¿en serio estuviste ahí? Dios mío, mataría por haber vivido una cosa así ─Estaba totalmente alucinando por el hecho de que Edward hubiese visto en directo _algo_ como eso.

─Soy muy viejo Bella, he estado en un montón de acontecimientos muy importantes. Cuando tengas doscientos años más y hables con vampiros jóvenes seguro que les parecerá increíble muchas de las cosas que habrán visto tus ojos.

─Me lo imagino, aunque aún no me hago mucho a la idea de la inmortalidad. Supongo que esa es una de las cosas buenas, ser un partícipe activo de la historia. Ya ves, yo sólo he estado una vez en el Albert Hall, y aunque me gustó, para nada fue tan memorable como lo tuyo.

─¿Qué viste? ─preguntó Edward bastante interesado─, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que fueras conmigo la primera vez ─dijo mientras hacía un pequeño como sintiéndose apenado.

─Pues fui a ver a The Killers el año pasado ─comenté sin darle mucha importancia, estaba segura de que a él no le gustaría ese tipo de música.

─Ey, yo tengo el DVD que grabaron allí, así que no digas que no fue un momento memorable, The Killers son geniales.

Lo miré sonriendo, no dejaba de sorprenderme en ningún momento. Edward era realmente genial, cada pequeño gesto o comentario hacía que me gustara un poco más. No sabía si al final de la noche yo acabaría totalmente prendada del él (más de lo que ya lo estaba), o si al día siguiente tendría el corazón roto por no volverlo a ver.

El camino al teatro fue de lo más entretenido, hablábamos de nuestros gustos musicales entre otras cosas. Edward era un gran melómano, a pesar de que se decantaba por la música clásica tenía sus favoritos en cada época, y en esos momentos compartíamos unos intereses muy similares en cuento a música. Seguía conduciendo por la calles de Londres como si fuera su casa, se desenvolvía de forma maravillosa por la zona de Knightsbridge mientras buscábamos aparcamiento. Dejó el coche en un lateral de Hyde Park sólo a unos metros del Royal Albert Hall y de nuevo, como un perfecto caballero, no me permitió abrir la puerta y dio la vuelta para ayudarme a salir. De reojo pude ver como unas cuantas chicas que paseaban por la zona suspiraban al ver su perfecto porte y gesto de _gentleman_.

Aunque ya había estado antes, la majestuosidad del recinto no dejaba de impresionarme; era uno de los teatros cubiertos más grandes del mundo a pesar de contar con más de ciento treinta años. Las entradas de Edward eran estupendas, estábamos sentados en un palco justo en frente del gran órgano que presidía el escenario. Una vez que tomamos asiento le eché una ojeada al programa, no era una gran entendida de música clásica, pero las obras programadas se me hacían bastante conocidas.

─¿Este concierto es una especie de "greatest hits" de los clásicos?

─Algo así se podría decir ─comentó Edward mientras pasaba un brazo por mi espalda hasta dejar su mano en mi hombro y lo miré sonriente, como aprobando su gesto. Me encantaba su cercanía y el contacto de su mano en mi piel descubierta; era realmente agradable.

Me estuvo explicando algunas de las obras que iba a tocar la filarmónica, así como la importancia de los tenores y sopranos que iban a cantar algunas de las arias más importantes de las historia de la ópera. Una de las más conocidas de era "Nessun dorma", un aria del acto final de la ópera Turandot de Puccini. A pesar de que yo no necesitaba traducción ya que hablaba italiano, Edward me explicaba un poco el contexto de la ópera: ambientada en la China milenaria, narraba la historia de la cruel princesa Turandot que, en venganza a una antepasada mancillada, decapitó a sus pretendientes si estos no le respondían tres adivinanzas. El príncipe Calaf se postuló respondiéndole los tres enigmas y desafiándola a que sea ella la que averigüe su nombre y Turandot comandó que nadie durmiera en Pekín hasta que se supiese el nombre del atrevido pretendiente, y de ahí su nombre: "que nadie duerma".

Decir que disfruté del concierto era quedarse corto, la música era impresionante y la compañía inmejorable. No perdíamos contacto físico en ningún momento, si Edward no tenía su brazo sobre mis hombros teníamos las manos unidas y le acariciaba el dorso con el pulgar; de vez en cuando nos lanzábamos miradas cómplices y nos sonreíamos como unos completos imbéciles. Cualquiera que nos viera en esos momentos podría decir que éramos una pareja de enamorados.

El concierto estaba a punto de terminar y comenzó a formarse un nudo en mi estómago, no quería que la noche terminara e ir a casa, pero ¿qué otra cosa podíamos hacer?, no era como si pudiéramos ir a un romántico restaurante y beber vino. No sabía si Edward tenía algo preparado, pero yo en esos momentos me devanaba los sesos intentando buscar una escusa para no despedirme aún de él.

La obra terminó y nos levantamos a aplaudir, el espectáculo había sido maravilloso; nunca pensé que pudiese gustarme tanto, así que me prometí a mí misma volver durante los _Proms_* de verano y recordar de esa forma la increíble noche con el perfecto vampiro.

Al salir al exterior pude ver el cielo estrellado; después de un día nublado se había quedado una preciosa noche casi veraniega en Londres. Seguíamos cogidos de la mano, Edward se dirigía al coche y yo no quería irme, pero la mujer fuerte e independiente que prometí ser durante la tarde no salía a la luz en ese momento y una ola de tristeza me envolvía. Intentaba poner buena cara y que Edward no notara el estado en el que me encontraba, pero conforme nos acercábamos al coche se me hacía más complicado.

Sin embargo, como todo lo que sucedía desde el jueves pasado en mi vida, pasó algo que no esperaba: en vez de abrir la perta del copiloto para ayudarme a subir, Edward abrió la puerta del maletero y sacó de él una gran bolsa para después volverlo a cerrar. Miró hacia todos lados como inspeccionando los alrededores y de un ágil salto cruzó la verja de hierro de Hyde Park. Lo miré alucinada sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que me animó a seguirle.

─Vamos Bella, salta, no hay nadie que te vea en este momento ─dijo sonriéndome torcidamente, y pensé que si supiera lo que esa risa provocaba en mí, no se arriesgaría a que saltara una verja llena de pinchos puntiagudos a los que podría producir un gran desperfecto.

Respiré profundamente mientras miraba en todas las direcciones posibles, asegurándome de que nadie me viera y salté, consiguiendo un aterrizaje limpio. Edward estaba esperándome, con una mano tendida, la cual cogí con fuerza. No tenía ni idea de cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero el simple hecho de estar con él hacía que la idea me sedujese. Corrimos a velocidad vampírica por Hyde Park hasta llegar a un área bastante apartada y totalmente boscosa; un pequeño claro con fina hierba y flores silvestres se encontraba entre los árboles. Pasmada, caminé sobre la mullida hierba en medio de las flores, que se balanceaban por el cálido aire plateado de la noche; la luz de la luna iluminaba levemente el lugar. Miré hacia mí alrededor maravillándome, estábamos en el centro de Londres y el silencio era increíble, únicamente llegaban algunos ruidos de animales y pájaros en los árboles; no lo podía creer, era uno de los lugares más bonitos que había visto nunca. Edward se acercó hasta mí y me cogió las manos entre las suyas, para mirarme después intensamente.

─¿Te gusta? ─preguntó serio, no podía identificar el gesto de su cara.

Yo estaba ahí, mirándolo a los ojos; sólo sabía que no podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía en ese momento, por eso me acerqué a él y poniéndome de puntillas lo besé. Sus labios eran cálidos y me aceptaron al instante; solté nuestras manos y las llevé a su cuello, pegándome más a él. Edward se quedó estático por un segundo, tenía sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo pero no tardó en llevarlas a mi cintura y envolverme en ellas; eso me dio confianza para intentarlo, abrí levemente la boca succionado sus labios y él no tardo en copiar mi acto, pugnando por hacer lo mismo con los míos. Me sentía extraña, un calor desconocido me embargaba por completo; aunque no lo necesitaba sentí necesidad de respirar y me separé de él recargando mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras intentaba lograr volver a la normalidad. Edward cogió mi cara entre sus manos y depositó un tierno beso en la comisura de mis labios.

─No sé qué he hecho para merecer ese beso, pero si lo que he preparado te gusta tanto como pienso, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me espera después ─dijo poniendo cara de pillo, alzando sugestivamente las cejas. No pude hacer otra cosa que reírme ante su comentario.

Me quedé allí de pie mientras veía a Edward ponerse manos a la obra. De la misteriosa bolsa sacó una especie de pequeña botella isotérmica, un par de copas, velas y una manta campestre que extendió ante mis pies. Colocó las velas en un extremo y las encendió, se arrodilló en medio de la manta y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara, me tendió la manó y me senté a su lado. Cogió una de las copas y me la dio, abrió la botella isotérmica y llenó la mía y la suya de un líquido espeso y oscuro. Sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo ante mi gesto de incredulidad.

─Mmmmm… Edward, ¿puedo preguntarte de dónde has sacado esta sangre… ─Acerqué la copa a mi nariz para apreciar más sus matices─ de felino carnívoro?

─Hice una visita al zoológico esta tarde, no podía meter un jaguar en el maletero del coche sin que se notara… Además, podrías haberte manchado el precioso vestido que llevas esta noche, por lo que opté por hacer unas cuantas extracciones, así nadie notaría nada.

─Eres increíble ─dije sonriéndole llena de felicidad. A esto es a lo que me refería con que mi corazón estaría destrozado mañana, este hombre se lo ganaba a pasos agigantados a cada momento.

─Bien, hagamos un brindis; creo que no he hecho ninguno en toda mi vida, y me alegro de hacerlo contigo ─dijo levantando su copa hacia mi─. Porque una noche como esta se pueda repetir dentro de poco, lo que significará que nos volveremos a ver.

Levanté mi copa y la hice chocar levemente contra la suya, no aparté la mirada ni un solo momento de sus ojos mientras bebía la sangre. Además de ser romántico me resultaba de lo más erótico; estaba en mitad de la nada con él, sabía que nadie nos descubriría porque él los podía oír, y beber sangre despertaba todos mis instintos vampíricos, el sexual también. Edward quería matarme esa noche.

Cuando nos bebimos todo el contenido de las copas nos tendimos en la manta hablando de todo y de nada, tenía la cabeza apoyada entre el hueco de su brazo y su pecho; podía respirar su increíble aroma que me embriagaba por completo. Acerque mi cara a su cuello para poder oler su efluvio mejor y sin poderlo evitar, comencé a dejar pequeños besos sobre su cuello. Edward emitió un leve jadeo que termino por encenderme por completo haciendo más profundos mis besos, comencé a lamer suavemente la piel de su cuello, su sabor era exquisito. Sin darme cuenta yo misma comencé a emitir unos suaves gemidos que no tenía ni idea de dónde salieron pero que hicieron que la cosa se desatara.

En una centésima de segundo Edward me hizo rodar, posicionándose encima de mí y devorándome lo boca como si no existiera mañana. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo por momentos y cuando quise darme cuenta tenía las manos dentro de la camisa de Edward, acariciándole la espalda. Él abandonó mi boca y comenzó a succionar la piel de mi cuello, y en un acto reflejo mis piernas se enrollaron en su cintura permitiendo un contacto íntimo que jamás había experimentado, sentía la necesidad de frotarme contra él. Comencé muy despacio, para ir aumentando el ritmo poco a poco. Cuando llevaba así un poco sentí cierta parte de la anatomía de Edward contra la mía; eso terminó por descontrolarme, emití un extraño gruñido que jamás había salido de mi boca, lo que provocó que Edward comenzara a morder mi cuello de una forma que mandaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas a las partes más sensitivas de mi cuerpo. Las manos de Edward viajaron hasta mis piernas acariciando suavemente mis pantorrillas, subieron poco a poca hasta que las pude sentir en mis muslos. No sabía si alguien había muerto de excitación, pero yo estaba a punto de hacerlo; sus manos subían peligrosamente y yo estaba jadeando de una forma que no era para nada normal.

En ese momento pasó algo. Edward se separó en un rápido movimiento de mí dejándome totalmente consternada. A los segundos me senté en la manta mirándolo, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba rápidamente.

─Edward, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ─pregunté desesperada, tenía miedo de haber hecho algo mal y que no le hubiera gustado. Respiró unas cuantas veces más hasta que pudo abrir los ojos y mirarme. Los tenía totalmente negros.

─Lo siento Bella, me he sobrepasado; no te mereces que traten así, y más en medio de un parque. Perdóname, por favor ─dijo mientras ponía cara de súplica.

─No tengo nada que perdonar Edward; no sé tú, pero yo quería eso… Me gustaba lo que estaba pasado ─comenté totalmente avergonzada; ahora pensaría que era una fresca o algo por el estilo, pero estaba totalmente segura de que no me arrepentía de lo que había sucedido.

─Bella, nos acabamos de conocer; esto no debería haber pasado ─Se quedó callado unos instantes para levantarse unos segundos después, tendiéndome la mano─. Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

La cogí y me incorporé segura de que si hubiera sido humana en ese momento, estarían cayendo cascadas de lágrimas por mis ojos. Edward recogió todo rápidamente y caminamos en silencio hacia el coche, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abrir la boca. Mientras conducía hacia casa pensé en decirle algo, no quería quedarme con todo dentro. No podía reprocharle nada, me había hecho pasar la mejor noche de mi vida, y al contrario de él, no me arrepentía de lo que había pasado, ni del más mínimo momento.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de casa él hizo el amago para salir del coche y acompañarme a la puerta, pero lo detuve sujetándole el brazo.

─Edward espera, quiero hablar contigo.

Me miró a los ojos mientras yo reunía fuerzas para decirle todo lo que tenía dentro; probablemente era la última vez que lo veía y no quería guardarme nada. Le cogí una mano para sentirlo, rezando para que no rechazara mi gesto.

─Me has hecho pasar la mejor noche de mi existencia, Edward. Nunca pensé que la "no vida" podría traerme momentos tan buenos, pero me has hecho ver que estaba equivocada. Cada segundo de esta noche ha sido especial y cada beso que te he dado ha salido desde mi corazón. Nunca he besado a nadie así antes y no me arrepiento que tú hayas sido el primero. Siento que la noche no haya terminado como esperabas, siento no ser lo que tú esperabas… Así que simplemente me queda agradecerte este maravilloso fin de semana. Gracias por todo, Edward.

Me acerqué a él y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla; estaba como estático, me miraba y a la vez sabía que no me estaba viendo. Salí despacio del coche hacia la puerta de casa y mientras buscaba las llaves de casa oí la puerta del coche pero me negaba a mirara atrás; no quería oír ninguna escusa de Edward, quizá me harían más aún daño del que sentía en ese instante.

Sin embargo, para lo que no estaba preparada es para lo que sucedió. Me cogió del brazo y me giró hacia él, empujándome hacia la puerta de casa quedando así aprisionada entre ella y su cuerpo. Estaba muy serio, sus ojos a pesar de estar menos negros que antes seguían oscuros y brillaban más de lo que en ningún otro momento había visto. Con una ternura infinita acarició mi mejilla y pegó su frente a la mía, oí como sus labios emitían un ligero "lo siento". Cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me besó; era un beso diferente a los de antes, había pasión desesperada en él, pero a la vez me hacía sentir querida, como si fuera la única mujer en la tierra para él.

No sé lo que debió de poner en aquel beso, pero creo que debía de tener alguna especie de narcótico en la lengua porque me pareció que me despedía de mis sentidos y que las palabras salían de mi boca sin que mi cerebro llegara a procesarlas antes.

─Edward… ¿Quieres subir?

─Sí.

-

-

* * *

*_The Proms_ (London Promenade) el mayor festival de música clásica mundial que se realiza todos los veranos durante ocho semanas con una maratón de celebridades de la música clásica, solistas, coros y orquestas transmitido a todo el mundo por la BBC. Los asistentes ubicados en la arena central se hallan de pie durante el concierto y han sido llamados "The Promenaders" (o "Prommers").

* * *

_Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero este capítulo me ha costado horrores; así que espero de verdad que os guste. Este ya es el penúltimo, así que únicamente queda el final y un posible epílogo que no tengo aún claro si haré. _

_De nuevo muchas gracias a mi beta **lauramariecullen **por su ayuda, sin ella me sería imposible publicar. Os recomiendo sobre todo su última historia **"Meeting you"**, donde podréis encontrar a una Bella vampira enamorada perdidamente del actor del momento; seguro que os gusta!_

_He subido al perfil imágenes de Londres y la ropa de los personajes. Edward está guapísimo ;)_

_Gracias por leer! Espero vuestros comentarios. Ciao!_


	6. Te deseo, justo ahora

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia y situaciones sí son mías! Como apunte, en este capítulo he incluido un fragmento de Eclipse._

_**Resumen:**__Bella es una joven vampira que emprende la solitaria aventura de estudiar arte en Londres, mientras trabaja en una de sus obras un misterioso vampiro la observa silenciosamente._

_-_

_**Capítulo anterior:**__ No sé lo que debió de poner en aquel beso, pero creo que debía de tener alguna especie de narcótico en la lengua porque me pareció que me despedía de mis sentidos y que las palabras salían de mi boca sin que mi cerebro llegara a procesarlas antes._

—_Edward… ¿Quieres subir?_

—_Sí._

_._

**Capítulo 6: Te deseo, justo ahora.**

De un momento a otro pasé de ser la pobre chica rechazada en el parque por el guapo vampiro a Bella, protagonista de noches calientes en Londres. No sé cómo pasó, pero estaba subida a horcajadas en Edward mientras él me aprisionaba con su cuerpo contra la pared. Dábamos tumbos de un lado a otro de las escaleras, casi deteniéndonos en cada tramo a besarnos y toquetearnos; si no lo paraba a tiempo íbamos a terminar haciéndolo en el suelo sin llegar si quiera al primer piso. Debíamos movernos o nuestros efluvios ponzoñosos podrían terminar agujereando la moqueta de la escalera de mi casera, y no quería desagradables enfrentamientos con la Sra. Panjabi.

Mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo hacia el salón intenté despejar la mente y recuperar la poca cordura que me quedaba; el darme húmedos besos por el cuello no ayudaba a ello para nada.

—Para, Edward. Detente —mi voz era tan débil como mi voluntad.

—¿Por qué? —susurró en el hueco de mi garganta.

Intenté imprimir algún tipo de resolución en mi tono.

—No quiero que hagamos esto ahora.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó, con una sonrisa transparentándose en su voz. Puso sus labios otra vez sobre los míos y se me hizo imposible volver a hablar. El fuego corría por mis venas, quemándome donde mi piel tocaba la suya.

Me obligué a concentrarme. Me costó un esfuerzo enorme el simple hecho de liberar mis manos de su pelo y trasladarlas a su pecho, pero lo hice; después le empujé, en un intento de apartarle. No podría haberlo conseguido sola, pero él respondió como imaginaba que haría.

Lo guié hasta el sofá de casa, aunque fuese absurdo era imposible evitar las costumbres humanas adquiridas durante tanto tiempo. Se sentó a mi lado mirándome fijamente a los ojos, eso no ayudaba nada a respaldar mi resolución, ardían de pasión con un fuego negro.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó otra vez, su voz baja y ronca—. Te deseo. Justo ahora.

Las mariposas de mi estómago me inundaron la garganta y él se aprovechó de mi incapacidad para hablar.

—Espera, espera —intenté musitar entre sus labios.

—¿No te gusto? ¿No me deseas como yo a ti? —murmuró despechado.

—¿Por favor? —jadeé.

Él gruñó y se apartó dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Nos quedamos allí echados durante un minuto, intentando frenar el ritmo de nuestras respiraciones. Mientras estaba sentada comencé a sopesar las palabras que acaba de pronunciar Edward, la ira comenzó a apoderarse de mí y las palabras empezaron a salir de mi boca sin pensarlas antes demasiado.

—Creo que no merezco esa actitud por tu parte Edward. Hace media hora me has parado los pies en Hyde Park dejándome totalmente desconcertada. ¿A qué viene ese cambio ahora? Porque hace un momento estabas a punto de arrancarme la ropa en el pasillo… Como comprenderás, creo que me debes una respuesta —comenté frunciendo el ceño sin para de mover las manos mientras hablaba, estaba realmente consternada ante el cambio en los acontecimientos; esta situación tan surrealista estaba acabando con mi paciencia.

Mientras pronuncié esas palabras Edward cambió su gesto a uno de absoluta culpabilidad, agachó los ojos escondiéndolos de mi mirada inquisitiva, intentando esconder la vergüenza que posiblemente sentía en ese momento.

—Perdóname Bella, no sé qué me ha pasado —murmuró levantando la cabeza y mirándome con ojos tristes—. En el parque estaba que me moría por ti, en realidad he deseado besarte desde la primera vez que hablamos; de verdad que eso no me había pasado nunca, no había deseado a nadie más Bella, jamás. Pero surgió mi maldita conciencia y la retrógrada educación de principios de siglo que me cuesta tanto dejar atrás. Pensé que estaba siendo un mal educado y grosero contigo por casi hacer _eso_ en mitad de un parque.

Lo miré detenidamente mientras me hablaba, parecía estar teniendo un debate interno sobre lo que deseaba realmente y lo que pensaba que era correcto. Sopesando sus palabras, reconocí que debía ser bastante duro tener debates morales-religiosos; al no haber sido educada de ese modo no podía ponerme en su lugar. En ese momento mi mente estaba fuera de todo debate moral y únicamente me guiaba por la frustración sexual que sentía.

—Bella, además de todo ese rollo ideológico me ha entrado el pánico por intimar tanto y en tan poco tiempo contigo. No es muy normal tener el primer beso de tu vida y en ese mismo día llegar a la segunda base con la chica, ¿no crees? —dijo levantando las cejas como buscando una afirmación por mi parte que no pensaba darle.

—Pues no estoy de acuerdo contigo, ¿dónde está esa norma escrita? Mierda Edward, lo que he vivido contigo hoy ha sido lo más excitante de mi vida, ¡y no quería parar! —inspiré profundamente antes de seguir, me estaba alterando por momentos—. Pero respeto tu decisión basada en profundas convicciones o lo que sea; por eso debía pararte ahora, no estoy dispuesta a que me dejes a medias de nuevo.

Intentó interrumpir mi discurso pero le puse un dedo en los labios haciéndolo callar.

—Edward, no quiero que te arrepientas de nada. Has esperado más de cien años a la chica adecuada para ti, y me siento increíblemente afortunada por ser la persona a la que le has entregado tu primer beso, pero dar el siguiente paso es muy importante para ti por lo que imagino, así que no quiero ser un error. Yo no me arrepentiría de entregarme por primera vez a un chico como tú, ya sea debido a un calentón de una noche, atracción sexual, química o lo que quiera que haya entre nosotros… Pero tú eres distinto a mí, cosa que respeto y entiendo —dije mientras le agarraba la barbilla levantándole la cabeza para que me mirara a los ojos—. Me has hecho pasar una cita increíble y estoy muy agradecida por ello. No quiero estropearlo ahora, de verdad me gustaría repetir esta experiencia la próxima que vengas a Londres, e invitaré yo al concierto.

Le sonreí tiernamente intentando infundirle algo de tranquilidad. Supongo que entendía sus debates internos y no quería estropearlo; Edward realmente me gustaba y me moría por repetir la experiencia, este año o el que viene, pero el caso es que estaba convencida de que quería volverlo a ver.

—¿No piensas decir nada? —pregunté un poco nerviosa ya que llevaba un rato callado y me era imposible descifrar qué estaría pasando por esa preciosa cabecita.

Se levantó como un resorte del sofá dejándome absolutamente pasmada y se puso a dar paseos de un lado a otro del salón mientras se pasaba nerviosamente la mano por el pelo.

—Pues sí Bella, pienso decirte algo —comentó deteniéndose enfrente de mí para cogerme las manos y hacer que me levantara para quedar a su altura—. Te deseo y no pienso detenerme ahora si tú me dejas, porque a pesar de que llevo cien años esperando a la persona adecuada, tú eres lo más cercano a ella que he conocido en mi vida. Eres preciosa, inteligente y he pasado uno de los mejores días de mi vida a tu lado —dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí, agarrándome de la cintura pegándome más a él; yo comencé a jadear ante su cercanía—. Y otra cosa Bella, soy un buen jugador de baseball y nunca dejo un partido a medias. Si antes he llegado a la segunda base, ahora pienso hacer la carrera completa, no te quepa duda de ello —dijo mientras la sonrisa sexy y malditamente perfecta apareció en su rostro haciéndome flaquear.

No lo soporté más y me lancé hacia él; enrosqué los brazos en su cuello para pegarlo todo lo que pude a mí, no quería estúpidas moléculas de oxígeno entre nosotros.

—Alguien parece ansiosa —murmuró entre dientes mientras yo devoraba sus labios.

—Cállate Edward, y empieza a hacer lo que has prometido —estaba muy ansiosa, todas las hormonas post-adolescentes que quedaran en mi cuerpo debían haberse puesto a trabajar en ese momento.

Edward se separó de nuevo de mí, aunque no me dio mucho tiempo a protestar cuando me preguntó dónde estaba mi habitación. En ese momento sentí que toda la ponzoña que debía tener en mi cuerpo comenzaba a circular por mis muertas venas, me hormigueaban las puntas de los dedos y otros lugares que está feo nombrar. Comencé a caminar delante de él dirigiéndome a mi cuarto, intenté mostrarme sensual y creo que lo conseguí cuando al volverme me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban posados a la altura de mi trasero. Ahora fui yo quien le sonrió torcidamente. ¡Toma eso, Cullen!, yo también puedo deslumbrarte.

Me quedé erguida a los pies de la cama, no es que la utilizara mucho, pero esa noche esperaba darle suficiente trabajo al cochón como para tener que comprar uno nuevo. Edward de acercó a mí y levantó la mano para acariciarme la cara con una infinita delicadeza; ante aquello me fue imposible no ladear la cabeza para sentir aún más la ternura de su gesto. Me quedé inmóvil, después de lo que pasó antes necesitaba que fuese Edward quien comenzara, él debía imponer el ritmo, me negaba a hacer algo que propiciara que saliera corriendo de nuevo.

Los besos comenzaron suaves en la comisura de los labios, repetimos el gesto varias veces hasta que las lenguas comenzaron a salir de nuestras bocas para encontrarse con la del otro. La textura de los labios de Edward era maravillosa, ni blandos estilo baboso ni tampoco rudo; se sentían turgentes y suaves, como cuando era humana y mordía la fruta recién cogida de los árboles del patio de mi abuela.

Fue imposible no llevar mis manos al pelo de Edward y tocarlo mientras seguíamos besándonos; tiraba de él suavemente mientras su boca viajaba desde mi oreja por toda la mandíbula repartiendo besos húmedos. Los temblores en mi cuerpo comenzaron cuando su lengua comenzó a danzar tranquilamente por mi cuello, sentí una sensación similar a la de los humanos cuando se eriza el vello del cuerpo; todo el aire que contenía se escapó por mi boca dejando un sonido parecido a un jadeo salir de ella.

Aunque no quería precipitarme y dejar que Edward hiciera, me fue imposible no comenzar a tocar su cuerpo, por lo que metí las manos dentro de su chaqueta y sin deshacer nuestro abrazo comencé a acariciar suavemente de espalda por encima de la camisa. Creo que captó mi indirecta y la chaqueta desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quedándose únicamente con la pulcra camisa blanca, estratégicamente desabrochada en los primeros botones permitiéndome ver el comienzo de su pecho.

Después de ese momento la cosa se quedó estancada en besos y más besos junto con castas caricias, me estaba desesperando y debía pasar a la acción; aprovechando que estaba acariciando sus brazos cogí su mano y la puse en mi hombro sin soltarla. Muy despacio para que no se sobresaltara comencé a descender con ella hasta que la posé en mi pecho. Edward se tensó al momento, sus labios se quedaron pegados a los míos pero sin moverse. Me separe de él un momento y le miré a los ojos sin mover la mano de posición; para infundirle valor apreté su mano contra mi pecho moviendo sus dedos entre los míos para que lo cogiera con toda su mano. Jadeó.

Sus ojos bajaron hasta mi pecho y noté como comenzaba ahora sin mi ayuda a acariciarlo. Estaba embobado mirando lo que hacía su mano, temblorosamente posó la otra en el de al lado y las empezó a masajear en sincronía; le gustaba, lo podía ver en su cara. Eso me excitó mucho, arqueé mi espalda hacia atrás para exponerme a él; entendió mi invitación y comenzó a besarme más abajo del cuello, al principio de forma tímida, pero al final empezó a pasar la lengua justo hasta donde le permitía el escote de mi vestido. Notaba cómo se iba soltando poco a poco; sus manos ya no titubeaban, ni si quiera cuando una se trasladó hasta el lateral de mi vestido bajando lentamente la cremallera hasta que mi atuendo cayó por su propio peso a mis pies.

La que se sintió tensa en ese momento fui yo, estaba casi desnuda y me miraba intensamente con los ojos negros como el carbón. Sabía que era absurdo cubrirme con los brazos, por lo que intenté ser fuerte y superar el vergonzoso momento.

—Eres tan preciosa —dijo Edward con total convicción mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

Me acerqué a él intentando dejar atrás la vergüenza y el miedo que sentía en ese momento; yo lo quería todo esa noche y no lo iba a dejar pasar. Comencé a soltarle los botones de la camisa mientras me sujetaba de las caderas pegándome más a él. Entonces lo noté. Edward su máximo esplendor, y por lo percibí contra mi estómago, debía ser un esplendor muy grande.

Una vez que la camisa quedó en el suelo dirigí mis manos a su pantalón y fue inevitable que lo rozara; Edward hundió su cabeza en mi cuello y comenzó a succionar la piel, si fuese humana al día siguiente mi cuello estaría lleno de marcas. Lo que no esperaba es que las manos de Edward viajaran de mi espalda baja hasta mi culo, cogiéndole fuertemente y pegándonos más aún. A esas alturas los jadeos de uno y otro se confundían en el silencio de mi apartamento.

No nos basábamos, nos devorábamos el uno al otro. Descubrí la suave piel del pecho de Edward mientras él succionaba la zona de mi cuello donde tiempo atrás debió estar mi yugular, eso me encendió a límites insospechados. Disfruté todo lo que pude de sus labios y sus dientes recorriendo mi cuello, los pequeños mordiscos mandaban minúsculas descargas eléctricas a las zonas más sensibles de mi cuerpo.

Me sentía extraña y poderosa, la pasión y la lujuria hasta esos extremos era algo totalmente novedoso para mí; eso provocaba que casi todo lo sintiera como por instinto, algún principio físico dominaba mi cuerpo y me hacía hacer cosas que antes no eran procesadas por mi cerebro.

Me separé de él y gruñó, pero no me importó, sabía que lo que haría a continuación le gustaría. Lo empujé para que se sentara en la cama, me situé en frente de él llevando las manos a mi espalda soltando el cierre de mi sujetador, me lo quite lentamente dejando que los tirantes cayeran por mis brazos; una vez hecho esto se lo lance a la cara. Toda la noche valió aún más la pena por ver la cara de Edward en ese momento, si pudiera babear lo estaría haciendo. En dos pasos me quedé pegada a él, mis pechos quedaban a la altura de su boca, y como intuí su reacción no se hizo esperar. Tímidamente cogió uno entre sus manos temblorosas y comenzó a repartir besos por todo él, hasta que su lengua rozó mi pezón. Inspiré aire entrecortadamente y metí las manos ente su pelo, lo acerqué más a mí; aunque fuese prácticamente imposible quería sentirlo aún más cerca.

Gemí su nombre mientras su lengua jugueteaba con el pezón; la locura de Edward se desató. Me cogió en brazos y me tumbó en la cama, se posicionó encima con cuidado pero muy rápido, ya no quería perder más el tiempo; sentí su erección en mi entrepierna, y me gusto demasiado. Me froté contra él alzando mis caderas un poco, a estas alturas toda la vergüenza se había perdido dando paso al deseo y la pasión. Sus manos como las mías viajaban por todos los recovecos de nuestros cuerpos; las caricias de Edward iban cobrando una intensidad mayor y casi me desmayo cuando sentí cómo me acariciaba por encima de mis braguitas; yo sabían que a éstas alturas estaban más que mojadas.

—¿Bella? —ronroneó con un pezón en la boca.

—Mmm... —fue el único sonido que pude articular, mi cabeza no daba para más.

—Espero que no le tengas mucho cariño a esto —dijo mientras pasaba el dedo por el elástico de mi ropa interior —, porque creo que te las voy a tener que arrancar.

No sabía si dios existía, pero me vi dándole gracias interiormente por lo que acababa de decir Edward; era la cosa más erótica que mis oídos habían escuchado.

Dejando mis pechos fue bajando lentamente repartiendo besos por todo mi estómago, jugó con mi ombligo con la lengua hasta que noté como agarraba la ropa interior con sus dientes y la destrozaba. Me apoyé sobre mis codos en la cama, no me perdería ese espectáculo por nada del mundo. Absurdamente mi cabeza se desviaba a otros lugares pensando si mi trabajo con la cuchilla de afeitar en mis ingles sería correcto; a partir de esta semana compraría la Cosmopolitan para averiguar si al resto de mujeres en el momento más importante de su vida la cabeza se les iba hacia cosas tan triviales.

Lo que vieron mis ojos no tenía precio, en ese momento Edward era el depredador y yo su presa; noté como inspiraba mi aroma y cerraba los ojos de puro deleite. Sabía que los vampiros nos abandonamos durante el sexo a los instintos más primarios, ahora lo comprobaba en mis propias carnes observando cómo Edward bajaba su cabeza y la acerca a mí, la acercaba muchísimo. ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Lo va a hacer! ¡Se va a bajar al pilón!... Creía que me moría.

Cuando sentí los labios y la lengua de Edward me fue imposible permanecer erguida, colapsé en medio de la cama. De mi boca únicamente salían gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos; no sé qué mierda estaría haciendo allí abajo pero la sensación era impresionante. A esas alturas de la noche toda mi calle debería saber que estaba teniendo sexo, pero me daba igual; él estaba allí abajo y yo agarraba con fuerza las sábanas, que por momentos notaba cómo se desgarraban. Me hubiera gustado tenerlas en su pelo, pero en mi estado no podía contener la fuerza y podría hacerle un estropicio en uno de los lugares más sexys de su anatomía. Estaba súper excitada, y los ruiditos de placer que hacía Edward no ayudaban para nada a tranquilizarme. Gemía mi nombre cuando separaba su boca y utilizaba sus dedos para darme más placer si era posible, él estaba disfrutando con lo que estaba haciendo y yo estaba en el séptimo cielo de puro placer.

Entonces pasó, sentí como mi cuerpo convulsionaba, temblaba y no lo soporté más: estallé. Un gruñido salvaje salió de mi garganta, las sábanas terminaron de desgarrarse e inconscientemente apreté las piernas para prolongar el placer, olvidando que Edward estaba entre ellas. Colapsé y sentí que perdía la consciencia por breves segundos. Cuando me recuperé sentí como Edward daba pequeños besitos por mi torso, mi cuello, mis pómulos y ojos hasta llegar a mis labios que besó dulcemente. Acaricié su cara y respondí el beso sonriendo, me miró con ojos tiernos y respondió mi gesto de igual modo.

—Gracias Edward, ha sido… ¡Uf! —dije mientras le acariciaba con mi dedo su pecho, deteniéndome a juguetear son sus pezones; noté como la presión que había ahora en mi muslo se hacía mayor—. Siento si te he hecho daño con las piernas presionando tu cabeza, pero no me podía contener, creo que ha sido la sensación más poderosa que he sentido en mi vida —afirmé, todavía no muy consciente de la realidad de ese momento.

—No sé por qué me das las gracias, ya que debería dártelas a ti… Eres deliciosa, Bella —susurró mientras jugueteaba de nuevo con mis pechos en su boca—. Y bueno, creo que has llegado justo a tiempo de que me reventaras la cabeza.

—¡Oh Edward! Dios, lo siento tanto —estaba realmente preocupada, el orgasmo había sido brutal y apreté demasiado las piernas alrededor de su preciosa cabeza—. Espero poder hacer algo para compensarte —intenté sonar seductora mientras comenzaba a mordisquear uno de sus pezones; las sensaciones eran tan poderosas que no terminaba de acostumbrarme. Me frote un poco contra él para poder sentirlo mejor; ¡Dios!, le deseaba tanto…

Debía recuperar la consciencia lo antes posible, el sabor de su piel me obnubilaba. Codiciaba intentar algo con Edward y quería que lo disfrutara tanto como él me había hecho disfrutar a mí. Hacerle sexo oral a un chico es una de las cosas que cuando tienes quince años y empiezas a descubrir el sexo no te planteas hacer para nada; de hecho cuando pillaba películas porno por la tele a las tantas de la madrugada a escondidas de mis padres me resultaba bastante asqueroso y juraba que nunca en la vida haría una cosa así. Y heme aquí, recostada encima de un chico jadeante y deseando hacerle cosas con la lengua que únicamente le había realizado a un _Chupa_-_Chups_.

Extrañamente me sentí cómoda cuando acaricié a Edward por encima de los calzoncillos, no tuve a penas vergüenza, únicamente me dejé llevar por sus suspiros y jadeos. Tal como estaba posicionada, de rodillas en medio de sus piernas abiertas, le fui bajando su ropa interior. Me hizo gracia como los bóxers se quedaron enganchados en _eso_ y tuve que darle un tirón para que bajaran; todo era tan natural que estaba totalmente alucinada. Intenté que ningún detalle se me pasara por alto; observaba como cerraba los ojos fuertemente cada vez que mis manos rozaban las partes sensibles de su piel, como sus manos se cerraban en un puño sujetando las sábanas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se quedaban blancos. Edward desnudo y sobreexcitado era un espectáculo a la vista; no sabía si volvería a disfrutar de él, por lo que no quería perderme nada; la memoria vampírica me ayudaría en las próximas noches de soledad.

Besé sus piernas, desde las rodillas hasta la ingle; en ese momento él no respiraba, sólo jadeaba. Noté como casi grita cuando pasé mis labios peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna.

—Bella… —murmuró alargando la última vocal de mi nombre—. Tócame, por favor; lo necesito —terminó de decir, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, totalmente fuera de sí.

Cuando cogí su pene con mi temblorosa mano dejó salir de golpe todo el aire que retenía, yo no me quedé atrás y jadee al sentirla entre mis dedos. El tacto era raro, duro y a la vez suave, pero sobre todo cálido. Podía sentir el flujo de la ponzoña corriendo a través de su erección; debía tener más de la mitad que contenía su cuerpo concentrada en ese punto. Me gustó acariciarle, era increíblemente poderosa la sensación de poder que sentía sobre él. Al sentir mis labios, Edward soltó una serie de improperios, ya que no me vio bajar; reí mientras tenía la boca ocupada, lo que provocó mayores jadeos y resoplidos. Le gustaba; a mí también. Tenerlo a mi merced era increíble, su sabor a mar me encantaba; todo él era un portento de la naturaleza, y en esos momentos ese portento era mío. Su respiración se hizo pesada, gemía mi nombre y se agitaba en la cama mientras yo no paraba con mi labor.

—Bella, ¡para! No puedo más —gritó mientras se alejaba de mí.

Se incorporó en la cama intentando recuperar al aliento, tenía una mano en el pecho y el brazo extendido hacia mí como pidiéndome un descanso, estaba que se moría. Pobrecito, había estado a punto de llegar. Le sonreí pícaramente, sabía que lo había hecho bien, estaba súper orgullosa de mí. Me acerqué a él gateando por la cama hasta que llegué a su altura, comencé a besarlo despacio y lujuriosamente, utilizando más la lengua que los labios; Edward se envaró cuando lamí con total descaro la piel de cuello.

—Bella, pretendes matarme, ¿verdad? —gimió mientras yo subía hacia el lóbulo de su oreja.

—No Edward —susurré en su oído —, quiero que hagamos otra cosa.

Me cogió de la cintura dejándome bocarriba y él encima de mí. Me miró con su sonrisa sexy y ojos lujuriosos, la mano que estaba en mi cuello comenzó a descender por mi pecho y mi vientre hasta llegar a mis piernas.

—Mmm… Bella, creo que estás más que lista, ¿no te parece? —dijo mientras sus dedos se enterraban en mí.

—Si, síiii, lo estoy —pude decir mientras mi espalda de arqueaba ante sus caricias.

Dejo su labor ahí abajo y cogió mi cara con ambas manos para que pudiera mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Su expresión cambió, aunque el deseo no desapareció de sus ojos su gesto se hizo más sereno y dulce. Me besó profundamente en la boca y me volvió a mirar.

—Bella, ¿estás totalmente segura de esto? —me sorprendió su repentina seriedad en el momento, pero era Edward y debería haber supuesto que él simplemente no entraría de golpe clavándomela hasta el fondo; tenía que cerciorarse que yo quería continuar. Y creo que no había cosa que hubiera deseado más en mi vida.

Le acaricié la cara sonriéndole dulcemente mientras asentía sin decir palabra. Hice que rodáramos en la cama quedando ahora yo encima. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, aunque vampira seguía siendo virgen, por lo que decidí llevar las riendas para ir acostumbrándome a tener a Edward dentro de mí. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos no queriéndome perder ninguno de gestos cogí su pene en mi mano; el jadeo de los dos inundó la habitación. Me moví lentamente hasta posicionarlo en mi entrada, y despacio comencé a dejarme caer. Mi propósito de ver la cara de Edward se fue al traste cuando me fue totalmente imposible mantener los ojos abiertos. Me quedé quieta durante unos segundos intentado acostumbrarme a ello. Comencé a moverme despacio, las sensaciones eran muy poderosas y no quería que esto se me fuese de las manos. Cuando pude abrir los ojos Edward tenía la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco mientras me sujetaba firmemente de la cintura.

Los balanceos comenzaron a ser más seguidos, éramos incapaces de pronunciar ninguna palabra a parte de algún gruñido y jadeo. Los instintos animales comenzaban a salir a flote, nos movíamos intentando dominar ambos la situación; nuestros movimientos no eran sincronizados, luchábamos por el poder y por el placer. De un rápido movimiento Edward me giró quedando mi cuerpo debajo de él, sin salir en ningún momento de mí. Comenzó a embestirme fuerte y profundo, podía ver sus ojos azabaches brillando y su mandíbula tensa conteniendo el aliento. Yo no estaba mucho mejor, me retorcía debajo de él e intentaba profundizar más los movimientos anudando las piernas en la parte baja de su espalda y empujando mi pelvis de forma frenética hacia él. Los dos estábamos fuera de sí, los movimientos se intensificaron, la cama golpeaba fuertemente la pared, yo jadeaba, él gruñía, él llevaba mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, yo le mordía. Era una lucha por el placer, estábamos frenéticos; agaché la cabeza con intención de mordisquearle los pezones, cuando tenía uno de ellos entre mis dientes y jugueteaba mi lengua con él algo pasó. Edward se detuvo en seco y yo imité su moviendo deteniendo mi tarea para mirarle a la cara, tenía la boca y los ojos fuertemente cerrados; ya no respiraba, era absolutamente igual a una estatua de mármol.

—¿Edward? —dije temerosa.

—¡No te muevas, por Dios! —seguía con la mandíbula tensa y mirando hacia la pared.

Y entonces pasó. De sus labios salió el rugido más salvaje que jamás había escuchado de un vampiro; comenzó a moverse de nuevo frenéticamente entre alguna pausa en la que intentaba llegar hasta lo más profundo de mí. Sí, Edward se corrió.

Colapsó encima de mi cuerpo respirando agitadamente; cogí su cara entre mis manos, el gesto de su cara me asustó, era de coraje y tristeza a la vez. Comencé a besarle la cara por todos lados, él me abrazó fuertemente y hundió la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello. Permaneció en esa posición inmóvil hasta que se incorporó apartándome de él con cuidado y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estás bien? Mírame por favor —le pedí mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro. Intentaba que me sintiera cerca, pero no pretendía agobiarlo en ese momento. Me imaginaba lo que le pasaba, se sentiría culpable por haber llegado y yo no.

—Edward, háblame por favor, ha sido maravilloso… —dije mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Él inspiró profundamente y no me dejó terminar.

—Bella, joder, he sido una mierda, una puta mierda que no ha sido capaz de satisfacerte —bufó mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sin mirarme aún a la cara.

—¿Te das cuenta que ha sido la primera vez que estamos juntos? De hecho ha sido la primera vez para los dos —comenté mientras delineaba su brazo con un uno de mis dedos, con la otra mano intentaba hacerlo girar sujetando su barbilla para que me mirara —. Además, por si no lo recuerdas antes me has hecho tener el orgasmo más bestial de toda mi vida, que hayas llegado tú ahora es de lo más justo, ¿no te parece?

Levantó la mirada y noté que tenía los ojos un poco más serenos. Me acarició la cara suavemente, de la misma forma que le hacía yo a él.

—Siento haber estropeado esta noche, Bella —comentó apesadumbrado. Suponía que lo que había pasado era un duro revés para el ego de un chico, y más aún si ocurre la primera vez que se tiene sexo.

—Te repito que no has estropeado nada. Tienes una rara manía de echarte siempre la culpa de todo, ¿sabes? —notaba cómo se iba relajando conforme íbamos hablando, si pretendía que la tensión del ambiente se esfumara por completo debía seguir por esta línea.

—Edward, no sé qué expectativas tenías en esto, pero te digo que las mías las has superado con creces. Has sido dulce y pasional, me has hecho sentir cómoda y deseada; por Dios, ¡me tenías a cien! Eso era justo lo que quería para mi primera vez —dije mientras le daba un dulce besos en los labios—. Aunque para ser sincera, me parece que lees demasiada novela romántica barata donde la virgen pura y casta después de una certera embestida y romperle el himen sin apenas dolor, se corre a la vez que su amado caballero en su alcoba medieval entre fuegos artificiales —narré mientras ponía caras raras y me llevaba una mano al corazón y la otra a la frente simulando ser una damisela en apuros.

Funcionó, Edward comenzó a reír ante mi parrafada y se echó encima de mí quedando los dos tendidos sobre la cama. Rezaba para que el momento de tensión hubiera pasado, ahora me miraba de nuevo con ternura y no había ni la más mínima distancia entre los dos, su cuerpo estaba totalmente pegado al mío.

—Pues en cierto modo sí, esperaba una primera vez donde hiciera llegar a mi chica a la misma vez que yo… Llámame romántico si quieres —dijo mientras jugueteaba con un rizo de mi pelo.

—Mmm...… ¿soy tu chica?, ¿debería sentirme alagada por ello? —ronroneé en su cuello mientras repartía besos húmedos por todo él. Ese comentario me gustó más de la cuenta.

—Por supuesto, súper alagada; eres la única chica que en más de cien años ha tenido la suerte de probar mis encantos —comentó con tono socarrón suspirando un poco debido a las atenciones que le estaba prestando a su cuello—. Por cierto, ¿no te he hecho daño? Lo digo porque supongo que a pesar de vampira pues… ahí debería haber _algo _que hiciera que te doliera, ¿no? —me miró directamente a los ojos mientras me preguntaba eso, no con tono acusador, más bien con un poco temor por si me ofendía su comentario_._

Noté como el calor de la vergüenza me subía por todo el cuerpo, si corriera sangre por mis venas me habría puesto como un tomate.

—Pues… Verás… —no sabía cómo explicárselo, aunque no debería a avergonzarme por ello—. Creo que no he sentido dolor porque tengo un "amiguito" guardado en el primer cajón de la mesilla de noche que a veces me hace compañía .

Los ojos de Edward se salían de sus órbitas y su boca se abrió más de lo normal.

—¿En serio? —asentí tímidamente —. ¡Déjame verlo!

Ahora la alucinada era yo, ¿de verdad lo decía en serio? Ni de broma le enseñaría mi consolador. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le muestra sus juguetes eróticos a un chico en la primera cita? Yo desde luego que no. Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces sin saber bien qué decir mientras él me miraba con la sonrisa torcida, ¡estaba cachondeándose de mí! Si Edward quería juego pensaba dárselo. Sin más preámbulos bajé la mano por su estómago y agarré su erección con ella; ahora la que sonreía era yo. Estaba ya más que listo con el solo roce de nuestros cuerpos desnudos; él tenía necesidades acumuladas desde hace más de cien años, y yo intenté dejarlo más que satisfecho durante esa noche, porque en ese momento, aún quedaban muchas horas hasta que saliera el sol.

***************

La luz del alba se filtraba a través de las cortinas de mi habitación. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias que los dedos de Edward regalaban a mi espalda; inhalé sobre su pecho tratando de almacenar en mi mente el olor de su cuerpo. Creo que nunca me había sentido mejor en mi vida, acomodada entre su hombro y su pecho con las manos entrelazadas y mi pierna sobre su muslo. Me dio un tierno beso en la frente, sabía que el fatídico momento estaba a punto de llegar.

—Bella, necesito… —susurró con mi pelo cerca de sus labios, pero no lo dejé terminar.

—Ya, no hace falta que lo digas, debes marcharte ya —dije con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Me estás echando? Creo que no he sido tan mala compañía, además a la tercera ha ido la vencida —dijo incorporándose en la cama para mirarme y sonreírme, a pesar de la tristeza del momento me fue imposible no devolverle el gesto.

—Sabes que no Edward, nada me gustaría más que te quedaras; pero está a punto de salir el sol y debes coger un avión —dije abrazándome más a él, debía a provechar los últimos segundos.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —comenzó a repartir besos por mis ojos, mis pómulos y mis labios —, creo que ahora mismo Forks no me atrae para nada, me llama mucho más Londres en este momento.

Me envaré en la cama para mirarlo a los ojos y poder ver que lo que acaba de decir iba totalmente en serio.

—¿Londres te llama?, ¿eres fan de The Clash? —se carcajeó ante el estúpido comentario producido por mi estado de nervios.

—Sí, me gustan The Clash, pero no me refiero precisamente a esa canción en este momento —me acarició suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de su mano deslizándola por el cuello y el brazo hasta llegar a mi mano que cogió y se la llevó a la boca para besarla—. Bella, Londres me llama, pero sobre todas las cosas en este mundo, tú me llamas.

Y no me quedó más opción que besarlo, porque a mí, todo él me llamaba.

**_FIN_**

**_

* * *

-_**

_¡C'est fini esta historia! Millones de gracias a todas las personas que me han leído desde un primer momento dándome su apoyo en esto. A las que os habéis enganchado después también!!!_

_Debo hacer una mención muy especial a __**lauramariecullen**__, mi Beta; ya que sin ella mi hubiera sido imposible pasar del segundo capítulo. Gracias por tu ayuda en los momentos de crisis y a las ideas para mejorar "London Calling". __ Supongo que todas la conocéis, pero por si acaso no dejéis de pasaros por sus historias que son estupendas._

_En principio este es el final y no tengo pensado hacer epílogo, aunque todo depende de vuestro cabreo por haber dejado así de abierta la historia; por lo que espero vuestros comentarios._

_Espero que la inspiración llegue pronto de nuevo para volver con una nueva historia._

_**GRACIAS**_


	7. Epílogo

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia y situaciones sí son mías! _

_**Resumen: **__Bella es una joven vampira que emprende la solitaria aventura de estudiar arte en Londres, mientras trabaja en una de sus obras un misterioso vampiro la observa silenciosamente._

_**Capítulo anterior:**__—¿Sabes una cosa? —comenzó a repartir besos por mis ojos, mis pómulos y mis labios —, creo que ahora mismo Forks no me atrae para nada, me llama mucho más Londres en este momento._

_Me envaré en la cama para mirarlo a los ojos y poder ver que lo que acaba de decir iba totalmente en serio._

—_¿Londres te llama?, ¿eres fan de The Clash? —se carcajeó ante el estúpido comentario producido por mi estado de nervios._

—_Sí, me gustan The Clash, pero no me refiero precisamente a esa canción en este momento —me acarició suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de su mano deslizándola por el cuello y el brazo hasta llegar a mi mano que cogió y se la llevó a la boca para besarla—. Bella, Londres me llama, pero sobre todas las cosas en este mundo, tú me llamas._

_Y no me quedó más opción que besarlo, porque a mí, todo él me llamaba._

_._

**EPÍLOGO**

—¡Edward, estate quieto por favor! —le dije dándole un suave empujón con mi hombro en su pecho; aunque parecía que no estaba muy dispuesto a abandonar la labor de invadir el interior de mis bragas con sus manos.

—Bella —ronroneó en mi oído—, llevamos en Forks cuatro días y no me has dejado meterte mano en ningún momento, te necesito, mi vida —dijo mientras presionaba su erección contra mi trasero.

Este hombre era capaz de terminar con toda mi fuerza de voluntad con gestos como ese, pero no me sentía cómoda intimando de esa manera en la casa de sus padres y con toda su familia alrededor. A pesar de llevar cuatro años juntos y que su familia me considerara un miembro más, había cosas que me incomodaban de sobremanera, y una de ellas en especial eran las bromas sexuales de su hermano Emmet haciendo referencia a mi persona y a lo fiera que debía ser en la cama para haber despertado los instintos más primarios de su casto hermano. No estaba dispuesta a que mis ruidos sexuales le dieran pie a más comentarios.

—Necesito ir a cazar más tarde, así que podemos salir los dos solos y dar un paseo por el bosque, ¿te parece? —comenté mientras me daba la vuelta en la cama y lo miraba con cara de niña buena en un intento de lograr que me hiciera caso—. Además, podemos ir al prado ese que me enseñaste una vez lleno de flores; siempre he tenido la fantasía de hacerlo al aire libre desde que me dejaste a medio en nuestra primera cita en Hyde Park —añadí sugestivamente levantado los cejas y sonriéndole pícaramente.

Edward se incorporó rápidamente colocándose los jeans y cogiendo los míos del armario para después tirármelos encima. Me miró levantando una ceja como preguntándome qué hacía aún en la cama.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —dijo mientras daba golpecitos de impaciencia con el pie en el suelo.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude; realmente no sabía decir quién estaba más ansioso de los dos. A mí también me estaba matando la espera; tenía que hacer algo pronto o la combustión espontánea no tardaría en llegar.

.

La estancia en Forks había sido agradable, en cierto modo me daba pena marcharme; me sentía como en familia después de tanto tiempo, los Cullens eran maravillosos y Edward los echaba de menos. Mientras los dos estudiábamos en Londres habíamos venido a Estados Unidos unas cuentas veces y ellos habían ido a Europa a visitarnos, todo era muy cómodo con su familia alrededor a excepción de la intimidad como pareja en su casa. Este era mi último cuatrimestre en la universidad y pronto deberíamos tomar una decisión; Edward siempre me decía que haríamos lo que yo quisiera, ya que debido a su edad había vivido en más lugares de los que podía recordar y ahora me tocaba experimentar a mí, pero era una decisión de los dos y como pareja debíamos decidir.

Mientras divagaba tumbada en la cama mirando al techo llegó a mis fosas nasales un olor muy familiar que hacía mucho tiempo que no olfateaba. Bajé las escaleras hasta que llegué a la cocina encontrando a Esme horneando galletas; la miré con cara de desconcierto y ella se echó a reír ante mi gesto.

—Tranquila Bella, que no te voy a hacer que comas una; no soy una suegra tan mala —dijo mientras seguía sonriendo ante mi cara de alucinada del momento.

—¿Para quién son las galletas? —le pregunté mientras me sentaba en uno de los taburetes que había alrededor de la isleta que formaba la cocina. Era una pena que ese maravilloso espacio no se aprovechara como es debido, cómo me hubiera gustado disponer de una así cuando era humana.

—Pues algunas veces ayudo en el centro social de Forks llevando comida o ropa a personas necesitadas; hoy es el cumpleaños de uno de los niños del centro, un niño súper tierno y cariñoso, por lo que le llevo unas galletas de chocolate. Si es algo material el resto de niños tendrían envidia, así todos pueden disfrutar del regalo —comentó Esme sin apartar de su rostro esa mirada dulce que la caracterizaba; era toda una madraza, incluso si sus hijos tenían más de cien años.

—Es un detallazo por tu parte, ¡cómo se nota que te encantan los niños! Tienes un instinto maternal bestial, así que me parece genial que tengas la posibilidad de hacer cosas así y estar cerca de ellos —dije mientras la miraba sonriéndole con aprobación; de verdad que admiraba ese carácter de su personalidad—. Por cierto, ¿dónde están todos?

—Pues han salido. Carlisle no ha vuelto aún del hospital; Alice, Rose y Emmett se fueron de compras, y Jasper y Edward salieron a dar un paseo. Edward me comentó que estabas estudiando en la habitación y que no te molestara.

Esme seguía poniendo virutas de chocolate a las galletas mientras yo me debatía internamente si este era un momento adecuado para mantener una verdadera conversación "nuera-suegra". Me convencí a mí misma que sí, quién mejor que su madre para conocer a Edward.

—Necesito consejo Esme —al instante la tenía sentada a mi lado en otro taburete—. En junio Edward y yo terminamos los estudios, él me ha dicho que podemos empezar nuestra nueva vida donde yo quiera, pero sé que os echa mucho de menos. Me gustaría tener la posibilidad de instalarnos cerca de vosotros; ya no sólo por él, también por mí, ya que se os echa mucho en falta. Como sabes la vida de vampiro es muy dura y solitaria, el no poder relacionarnos con nadie se hace un poco difícil a veces; pero estando con vosotros quizá completamos un poco de la poca felicidad que nos falta…

Esme se echó a mis brazos para abrazarme sin dejarme terminar y yo le respondí el gesto pero necesitando completar mi discurso; no quería que sacase conclusiones precipitadas y se pusiera como loca a decorar el cuarto de Edward para que nos acogiera a los dos a tiempo completo.

—Espera, espera; necesito comentarte algo más —dije mientras intentaba recobrar un poco la compostura. A pesar de conocernos varios años no me sentía muy cómoda con las muestras de cariño que ofrecen los demás, a excepción de Edward, claro; por lo que aún me costaba acostumbrarme a los arranques de Alice, Esme y Emmett.

—Esme, no quiero decepcionarte con lo que te voy a decir ahora, pero en mis planes no está vivir con vosotros en la misma casa; no podría hacerlo. Soy demasiado independiente, necesito mi espacio y mi tiempo de soledad; Edward conoce perfectamente cuando los necesito y me los ofrece, por lo que creo que sería incapaz de vivir aquí a tiempo completo —hice una pausa para mirar a Esme, no sabía muy bien cómo se estaba tomando mi raro discurso, aunque por su gesto creía que no muy mal—. Había pensado alquilar un apartamento en Seattle y así poder estar a poco tiempo en coche de vosotros.

Me miró sonriendo y me cogió las manos con fuerza como en gesto de aprobación, agachó levemente la barbilla y volvió a levantarla como animándome a seguir; sabía que aún no había terminado.

—Esta decisión ya la tenía más o menos decidida, por lo que sólo me queda consultarla con Edward a ver qué le parece; aunque no creo que ponga mucho impedimento. Londres y Europa en general le gusta mucho más que Estados Unidos, pero estando aquí las personas que más quiere no dudará ni un segundo en volver.

—Bella, yo estoy encantada de teneros a Edward y a ti cerca de nuevo; pero te agradezco de corazón que no tengáis pensado venir a casa…. ¡Estoy harta de tanto vampiro adolescente hormonado! Me apetece un tiempo de tranquilidad con Carlisle nosotros a solas; así que a ver si tus cuñados aprenden de vosotros y se independizan por unas cuantas décadas.

Salté de inmediato a abrazar a Esme. Me había quitado un enorme peso de los hombros al tomarse con tan buen humor la noticia de nuestro posible traslado. Me había dado un poco de reparo el tema, Edward me había hablado millones de veces de los sentimientos maternales que Esme atesoraba; pero a pesar de todo, ella era una mujer joven enamorada de su esposo que necesitaba un poco de intimida en su vida. Nos separamos de nuestro abrazo pero no me levanté del asiento, aún quedaban cosas en tintero.

—Ahora me toca pedirte algo, por lo que realmente me hace falta tu ayuda —se puso totalmente seria como esperando que le pidiera ayuda para que escondiera un cadáver o algo parecido, pero sabía que poniéndome así de interesante la sorpresa sería mayor—. Necesito trabajo, he estudiado arte y tengo nociones en cuanto a calidad de muebles antiguos y objetos de decoración, por lo que me gustaría pedirte trabajo como ayudante o becaria. Sé que no necesitas a nadie que te lleve los cafés, pero sí podría serte de utilidad con pedidos, recados y cosas así…

Esme no me dejó terminar porque dio un pequeño chillido y se puso a dar saltitos al estilo de su hija pequeña.

—¡Oh, dios mío! Eso sería magnífico Bella. La novia de mi hijo aprendiendo mi profesión, vas a hacer que llore y eso que no puedo —dijo mientras daba paseos como loca por la cocina supongo que dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre qué funciones podría hacer en su empresa—. ¡Ya lo sé! Abriremos una galería de arte y serás la encargada —mi mandíbula estaba a punto de rozar el mármol de la cocina en ese momento.

—Esme, eso es demasiado. Te pido ser becaria y me abres una galería de arte, es una locura; no tengo nada de experiencia como galerista —ahora la histérica que daba vueltas por la cocina era yo.

—Pero sería maravilloso porque tú conoces los nuevos movimientos artísticos; podrías moverte por escuelas de arte buscando nuevos talentos y además yo podría proveer a las casas que decoro de obras de nuevos artistas locales de la zona —Esme hablaba sin parar de lo estupendo que sería diversificar el negocio y poder trabajar mano a mano.

Seguimos de charla un poco más en la cocina mientras terminábamos las galletas, estaba realmente emocionada ante la perspectiva de la nueva vida que se avecinaba. Aunque como vampiresa, las metas que me había planteado en mi anterior vida se estaban cumpliendo en esta. Estaba a punto de terminar la carrera que siempre había querido hacer llevando una vida independiente, acaba de encontrar un trabajo totalmente increíble (aunque con enchufe) que me llenaba totalmente en cuanto a inquietudes profesionales, y por último estaba Edward. Nunca en mi vida, sea humana o no-muerta había sentido la necesidad de tener a alguien a mi lado; me consideré lo suficientemente independiente como para necesitar a un hombre en mi vida. La trasformación me llegó pronto, mis diecinueve años no son los mismos que los de la época de Esme o Rosalie; sé que nunca tendré la necesidad de hijos porque ese instinto no se ha despertado ni se despertará en mí; o sentir la necesidad de tener un marido ya que de lo contrario me podría quedar para vestir santos. Pero llegó él y puso mi vida patas arriba. Edward era lo mejor que me había pasado en toda mi existencia. Al principio nuestra relación fue rara, dominada por el deseo desenfrenado y la pasión debido a la innegable química que existía entre ambos. Después dio paso a la amistad y confianza creada a través de horas y horas de conversaciones por teléfono e Internet separados por un océano de por medio; y por último llegó el amor. Ese amor que ha ido creciendo con la convivencia durante más de tres años conviviendo juntos, un amor que aumenta exponencialmente cada día y hace innegable mi necesidad de él. Lo quiero, lo amo, lo deseo y lo necesito; es mi compañero y no podría soportar vivir alejada de él.

.

Era la última noche que pasábamos en Forks antes de volver a Londres. La decisión de volver a Washington le había encantado a Edward, necesitaba estar de nuevo cerca de su familia. Los planes de galería de arte le habían parecido increíbles y él me había confesado que ya tenía pensado lo que hacer para no ser un "amo de casa" dependiente de su artística novia. Edward siempre había deseado impartir clases de música a niños, y ahora que estaba a punto de terminar el conservatorio dispondría del título oficial para hacerlo. Dejé vagar un poco la imaginación imaginándomelo dando clase a un niño y observarlo desde la puerta hasta que acabara la lección. Una vez que concluyera y el niño estuviera fuera yo entraría al salón únicamente con un abrigo y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja, dejaría caer el abrigo al suelo y me tumbaría sobre la tapa del piano para que Edward me hiciera el amor salvajemente. ¡Dios! ¿Siempre tenía que terminar las fantasías con Edward desnudo entre mis piernas? Si decidía hacer una cosa como esa en el futuro asiduamente, seguramente no ganaríamos lo suficiente para comprar pianos.

.

.

Estaba haciendo la maleta, guardando la ropa que Alice nos había regalado en un intento de cambiar prácticamente al completo nuestro vestuario para que estuviéramos preparados los últimos meses del curso académico. Mientras trasteaba en los cajones del armario de Edward encontré una caja de nácar que me llamó la atención. Al principio dudé si abrirla o no, sabía de sobra que Edward no tenía secretos para mí, pero a pesar de eso me gustaba ser respetuosa con su intimidad; pero ahí había algo que me llamaba poderosamente y sentía necesidad de abrirla. Con cuidado cogí la caja y levanté la tapa descubriendo papeles antiguos y fotografías; examiné algunas con mucho cuidado y no pude evitar llevarme la mano a la boca cuando pude apreciar la imagen de un Edward humano con la que debió ser su madre biológica. Era impresionante el parecido de Elizabeth con Edward; en la foto sus rasgos eran más suaves y menos masculinos, más aniñados; no puede evitar pasar un dedo por encima de su imagen como queriendo memorizarla.

Debajo de los documentos apareció una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, supuse que era algo relacionado con la madre de Edward, así que me senté en la cama como para prepararme ante la impresión de ver algo muy importante que perteneció a su familia. Al abrirla descubrí un precioso anillo; la cara era un óvalo de largo, con inclinadas filas de relucientes piedras redondas. La banda era de oro, delicada y estrecha; el oro hacía una frágil red alrededor de los diamantes. No puede evitar sonreír al pensar en la suerte que tenía en conservar algo tan preciado de su familia; yo no sabía si algún día podría obtener algún objeto con valor sentimental que les perteneciera a mis padres. A veces era muy complicado saber dónde se encontraban y no poder acercarme ni si quiera un poco a observarlos y comprobar si estaban bien.

Estaba a punto de levantarme de la cama para dejar la caja en su sitio cuando un agudo chillido llegó desde el umbral de la puerta. Alice estaba estática en la entrada de la habitación de Edward con las manos situadas donde supuestamente estaría su corazón. A la velocidad de la luz se tiró encima de mí para abrazarme al estilo lapa; la empujé un poco para que me dejara coger aire e intentar hablar, pero ella resultó más rápida.

—¡No lo había visto! Dios mío… ¡Va a ser la boda más increíble celebrada en esta familia en décadas! No me lo puedo creer Bella, mi hermano te quiere tanto; lo que no entiendo es por qué no te lo ha pedido antes, todos sabemos cómo es Edward y creíamos que cuando encontrara a la mujer de su vida le daría inmediatamente el anillo de su madre; el matrimonio es una cosa tan importante para él... Jamás pensamos que aguantaría tanto tiempo contigo viviendo sin formalizar la relación. Todos en la familia habíamos hecho apuestas acerca de que en vuestro primer aniversario lo haría, pero más vale tarde que nunca…

Dejé de escuchar a Alice, en ese momento me sentía como si alguien me hubiera lanzando un balde agua fría por la cabeza. Alice acababa de soltar un discurso sobre un Edward preocupado por el matrimonio que yo desconocía. Por lo que Alice dejó entrever todos sabían que él le daría el anillo de su madre a la mujer que considerara "de su vida", y por lo que se ve esa no era yo. Después de más de cuatro años como pareja ni si quiere conocía la existencia de esa caja y ese anillo.

Volví un poco a la realidad cuando escuché la voz de Edward, llamaba a Alice y ésta únicamente soltaba como un disco rayado el mismo discurso que me había dado a mí sobre cómo podía haber tardado tanto en pedirme matrimonio. Levanté la vista del anillo que aún sostenía en la mano y vi como la cara de Edward se descompuso al escuchar las palabras de su hermana y ver mi estado en ese momento.

Edward echó educadamente del dormitorio a Alice sin darle ninguna explicación, ella estaba totalmente confusa, pero al final pude ver en su cara que acaba de caer hasta dónde había metido la pata. Edward la arrastró hasta el pasillo y cerró la puerta en sus narices, desde dentro lo único que se podía escuchar a través de la puerta era un "lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...".

Edward estaba apoyado en la puerta mirándome con ojos cautelosos, suspiró de forma fuerte y con pasos tranquilos llegó hasta la cama y sentó a mi lado. Cogió la mano que sostenía el anillo y la acarició con una de las suyas; pasó el otro brazo por mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él y puso la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—Es precioso —fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios en ese momento intentando romper en incómodo silencio que se produjo entre ambos.

—Sí, es muy especial para mí; es el anillo de compromiso que mi padre le entregó a mi madre. Todo lo que conservo de ellos se encuentra dentro de esa caja.

—Nunca me habías dicho nada… —dejé la frase inconclusa, no tenía mucho más que añadir. Esperaba que me diera alguna explicación; aunque era algo muy privado para él, si no quería no tenía por qué decirme nada.

Se quedó callado por unos instantes y depositó un dulce beso sobre la base de mi cuello; a pesar de no poder verle en ese instante pude notar como sonreía contra la base de mi garganta.

—En realidad no pensaba decirte nada hasta dentro de cinco años, siete meses y tres días —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo como si ese cálculo mental lo llevara controlado al segundo.

—¿Y qué pasa dentro de cinco años, siete meses y tres días? —pregunté haciéndome la despistada, aunque no puede evitar sonreír al hacer cálculos mentales y comprobar qué sucedía en esa fecha.

—Pues que cumplirás treinta años, aunque permanezcas en un espectacular cuerpo de diecinueve, y esa es una edad perfecta para casarte con el hombre que te quiere por encima de todas las cosas —dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y me miraba con una sonrisa radiante.

—Bueno, pues entonces aún tenemos suficiente tiempo para que me lo presentes —comenté juguetonamente mientras le di un tierno beso en los labios.

—Siento muchísimo que la metomentodo de mi hermana se haya ido de la lengua. He escuchada toda la absurda retahíla que ha soltado por su boca cuando te ha visto con el anillo en la mano; estaba en el salón con Carlisle y casi me da un ataque al escuchar lo que decía. Me hubiera gustado haber guardado el anillo en secreto hasta el momento, ahora ya sabes que tengo uno y puedo pedir tu mano en cualquier momento —dijo mientras me acercaba a su pecho y me abrazaba trazando suaves círculos sobre mi espalda.

—Sé que fue estúpido por mi parte —hice una pausa pensando que lo que iba a decir era realmente vergonzoso poro había me había sucedido en ese momento —, pero deseé con todo mi corazón que ya me hubieras entregado ese anillo. Cuando Alice dijo que lo guardabas para el amor de tu vida y que no entendía cómo no me lo habías dado aún me sentí fatal.

Me abracé más a él, apretándolo contra mí; tenía una sensación de posesión hacia él en ese momento totalmente absurda.

—Ay Bella, ¿qué hago contigo?, ¿cómo es posible que no tengas más claro que el agua que lo eres todo para mí? —dijo cogiéndome la cara entre sus manos para que lo mirara a los ojos. No hacía falta comentar nada, únicamente lo besé con todo lo que llevaba dentro; dejando salir a flote todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por él.

Cuando nos separamos intenté continuar la conversación por donde nos habíamos quedado, ya los dos más relajados tumbados en la cama. Estaba entre sus piernas con mis manos sobre su pecho y mi barbilla apoyada en ellas mirándolo detenidamente.

—¿De verdad el matrimonio es tan importante para ti? Nunca me has comentado nada, ni presionado o hablado sobre el tema; pensaba que así eras totalmente feliz.

—Y lo soy, ahora lo soy. Pero hace cinco años era un retrasado chapado a la antigua que sólo pensaba en absurdas tradiciones. Si no fuera porque la noche que tuvimos la primera cita me tenías medio loco jamás me hubiera acostado contigo sin un papel firmado de por medio.

Mi cara de totalmente alucinada ante su respuesta le dio ánimos a seguir la charla.

—Entiende en el ambiente que he vivido Bella; todos casados, con convicciones religiosas heredadas durante años y años... Además, a penas hemos convivido con gente de épocas más moderna a la nuestra, por lo que las nuevas ideas no han estado muy presentes en esta casa. Entre la educación de mis padres y la de Carlisle estaba totalmente chapado a la antigua.

—Es que eres un vejestorio Edward; reconócelo. Menos mal que la Viagra no te hace falta, que si no….

No me dejó terminar cuando ya me estaba haciendo cosquillas haciéndonos girar por la cama hasta que quedé atrapada bajo su cuerpo.

—Te quiero, cada día más. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida —dijo antes de darme un largo y profundo beso en la boca—. Al poco tiempo de conocernos estuve a punto de estropearlo todo, iba a pedirte matrimonio justo antes de irnos a vivir juntos, cuando sólo llevábamos como seis meses saliendo o así. El tema es que Alice tuvo la visión y me advirtió que saldrías corriendo y por eso me eché atrás.

—¿En serio lo ibas a hacer? No me lo puedo creer; ¿me ibas a pedir matrimonio sin haber vivido juntos un solo día y sólo llevando seis meses de relación? —Negué con la cabeza intentando salir de mi asombro, menos mal que Alice estuvo rápida, de lo contrario casi podría asegurar que mi relación hubiera terminado en ese instante.

—Estaba tan enamorado de ti desde el principio que no me lo pensé ni un segundo. Después de la advertencia de Alice me asusté bastante y fui posponiéndolo a fechas importantes para nosotros o momentos románticos. No sé si te acordarás, pero una noche mientras estábamos tumbados en la hamaca de la terraza salió la conversación de la boda de tus padres, lo jóvenes que se habían casado y todas esas cosas que me contaste; al principio pensé que de ahí venía tu supuesta fobia al matrimonio, pero en realidad me di cuenta que no necesitabas ningún papel para estar conmigo y entregarte a mí de la forma que lo hacías a diario. También me dijiste que te dolería celebrar un acontecimiento así y no poder contar con la participación de tus padres, y más sabiendo que están vivos; además de que le prometiste a Reneé no pasar por el altar antes de cumplir de los treinta. —Sonreí al recordar la promesa que le hice a mi madre antes de entrar a la universidad sobre enamorarme de un chico y escaparme con él.

—Después de esa conversación, durante el siguiente viaje a Forks dejé el anillo en el armario y ahí seguía hasta que lo has encontrado esta tarde.

—Bueno Sr. Cullen, usted no se confíe mucho respecto a sus planes de boda. Yo de usted me llevaría de vuelta el anillo a Londres, no sea que alguien se le adelante y en vez de Cullen tenga que pasar a llamarse Sr. Swan — Edward echó a reír ante mi comentario, sabía que no era capaz de hacerlo en realidad, pero ¿quién no se ha imaginado como Mónica Geller pidiéndole matrimonio a Chandler Bing en la serie _Friends_?

Seguíamos tumbados en la misma la misma posición mirándonos a los ojos sin decir nada, sólo riéndonos de vez en cuando por la cara de estúpidos que debíamos tener en ese momento.

—Cuando tenga que ser será Bella; este siglo, el que viene o el otro, la cuestión es que te quiero y quiero estar contigo —dijo mientras me acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos ensayando para la noche de bodas? —dije mientras deslizaba mi mano hasta el interior de sus pantalones ganándome un sonoro suspiro por su parte.

—¿Ya no te importa que nos escuchen mis padres o mis hermanos? —Él no se quedó atrás soltando el cierre de mi sujetador por debajo de mi camiseta y dándome pequeños mordisquitos en la oreja. Me incorporé para sacarme la camiseta por la cabeza y quedarme sentada a horcajadas sentada encima de él.

—Ya que me van a escuchar, prométeme que me harás gritar Edward —susurré mientras comenzaba a balancear suavemente las caderas sobre su pelvis.

Gruñó arrancando la poca ropa que me quedaba encima y haciéndome dar un grito de la impresión.

—Siempre cumpliré mis promesas contigo, Bella.

Y yo sabía que lo haría, porque me quería por encima de todo.

**FIN**

**.**

**Este sí que es el final chicas. Sé que con mucho retraso pero al final me decidí a escribir el epílogo. Espero que me hagáis saber si es lo que esperabais de esta historia o por el contrario os ha decepcionado. **

**Estoy dándole vueltas a otra historia en mi cabeza (esta vez todos humanos) y me gustaría saber si os gusta este estilo de personajes. Intento hacerlos lo más real que puedo, contemporáneos a las situaciones y vidas de hoy en día. Odio las ñoñerías y enamoramientos imposibles, falsos y a primera vista; espero no haberme acercado a nada de eso en este último capítulo.**

**Como siempre agradecerle profundamente a **_**lauramariecullen**_** su apoyo con la historia y el esfuerzo en betearla aunque esté con exámenes. Recomiendo 100% sus historias, especialmente "Meeting You" que es mi favorita; no dejad de pasaros por ella! Una cosa más Laura… ¡Pon un veterinario en tu vida! XD**

**Gracias de verdad por leerme, jamás pensé cuando comencé esta historia que tuviera una aceptación tan buena. Mil gracias, de verdad.**

**¡Espero veros en la siguiente!**


End file.
